Um percurso diferente....
by Peregrin1
Summary: Uma nova sátira de Senhor dos Anéis - o filme
1. O comeco

A história do filme contada com humor por Fernanda (Gimli, Gandalf, Aragorn, Elrond, Galadriel) e Serena(Os demais). Por isso as ações de uns são respondidas depois pelos outros. As ações, como CHORAR, CORRER, coisas desse tipo, são mostradas entre asteriscos. Ex.: *Frodo chora*; *Todos correm* . Espero que gostem.  
  
  
  
*Gandalf chega ao condado, para a festa de aniversário de Bilbo, que  
  
ocorreria dali a poucos dias* .... Onde a estrada começa... lála..... *ele  
  
seria o encarregado dos fogos de artifício*  
  
Frodo - Oh.......ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........*Corre para a estrada *.  
  
COGUMELOS!!!!! *Corre pegar alguns cogumelos*  
  
  
  
*Gandalf pára a carroça* CUIDADO! Eu quase esmaguei você!!!!  
  
  
  
Frodo - Gandalf???? Oh, Gandalf! Quer cogumelos?? *cospe cogumelo enquanto fala*  
  
.Puxa......você.......parece mais velho...e está atrasado!!! *cruza os braços*  
  
  
  
*Gandalf suspira* eu sou velho há muito tempo, Frodo.... e magos nunca estão  
  
atrasados, nem adiantados... sempre chegam na hora certa... e você é um  
  
porco....  
  
Frodo - Oh.....e continua com o mesmo espírito de piadas...*pula na  
  
carroça *.....dá uma carona aí, Gandalf...sabe como é, ser Hobbit é  
  
duro......minhas pernas são curtas e tal.....  
  
  
  
*Gandalf suspira, mas deixa Frodo na carroça* ..... tudo bem... e seu tio?  
  
Como vai ele?  
  
  
  
Frodo - Bom...hoje é aniversário dele.....ele deixou a cidade toda meio  
  
louca....todo mundo quer ir ao aniversário dele......também, quem não ia  
  
querer? Comida de graça, e presentes também.......até eu! Só q eu não recebi  
  
convite.....não entendo....tio Bilbo sempre disse q gostava tanto de  
  
mim....  
  
.... será que você já não está automaticamente convidado, já que é seu  
  
aniversário também? *chegam na casa de Bilbo e Gandalf bate na porta*  
  
  
  
Bilbo – Não quero visitas! SUMA! SAIA DAQUI!!!!  
  
Frodo - Oh.......está bem. *sai fora*  
  
  
  
*Gandalf suspira e pergunta* nem eu, Bilbo?  
  
  
  
Bilbo - OH! Gandalf......ESPERE! Sei q é você, Lobélia, imitando Gandalf!  
  
  
  
*Gandalf dá um relâmpago na porta* pareço Lobélia, ainda?  
  
  
  
Bilbo - um pouco alto, eu diria.....GANDALF! Meu velho.....e quando eu digo  
  
velho, é velho mesmo, amigo!!!!! Entre, entre......  
  
*faz cara feia* eu estou TÃO acabado assim??? todo mundo me diz isso....  
  
*entra, com cuidado pra não arrebentar a cabeça* e então, como vão as  
  
coisas?  
  
  
  
Bilbo – Oh ....todos esses parentes...quero q isso acabe logo...quero ir descansar  
  
em algum lugar e escrever meu livro.....sinto-me como maionese esparramada  
  
numa bisnaguinha muito grande, entende? *pegando chá*  
  
  
  
Gandalf - Maionese na bisnaguinha??? ahm... entendo, entendo....... e... você vai deixar  
  
tudo pra Frodo, não?  
  
  
  
  
  
Bilbo - quer q eu saia sem roupas??? É isso??? Quer tirar até minhas cuecas de  
  
mim?  
  
  
  
Gandalf - não é isso.... mas você só vai levar o necessário, não é?  
  
  
  
Bilbo - Oh, sim sim...TUDO q for necessário.....mas venha, venha me ajudar...  
  
*Anoitece, e começa a festa*  
  
Frodo - Sam! Dance com a Rosinha!  
  
Sam - Eu...na verdade senhor Frodo.....eu queria....*barulho de fogos enquanto  
  
Sam fala* dançar com o senhor, senhor Frodo..  
  
Frodo - O q? Não entendi! Está muito barulho! *Empurra Sam para Rosinha* ISSO!  
  
DANCE! Depois você fala o q tem para falar! Aproveite o momento!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Gandalf solta os fogos, em forma de borboletas, árvores, pipocas, minhocas,  
  
ovos voadores* ....  
  
  
  
Bilbo - PARENTES! Farei um discurso!  
  
Parentes: BUUUUUUU  
  
Bilbo - Bem, blábláblá., e eu não gosto de vocês metade do q eu deveria, porque vocês  
  
não valem metade do q deveriam e ...ou algo assim.......ADEUS *tenta colocar  
  
o anel, mas como comeu muito na festa, o anel não passa no  
  
dedo *. .ER.....OLHEM! *aponta o nada, todos olham, e ele sai correndo*  
  
Parentes - OH! BILBO SUMIU!  
  
  
  
*Gandalf vai até a casa de Bilbo antes que ele fuja com o anel* Bilbo!!!! o  
  
que você está fazendo!!??? Você vai deixar o anel, não vai?  
  
  
  
Bilbo - Sim! Deixei milhares deles nas gavetas...pode olhar....comprei de  
  
diamantes......rubis..........tenho de ir......até logo, Gandalf!  
  
  
  
Gandalf - *pega Bilbo pela nuca* não anéis de doce!!! Esse anel que está com você!!!  
  
  
  
Bilbo – Oh, sim....este....*pega o Um anel *.......Ah! Aposto q você quer roubar o anel  
  
de mim! "If you want him, come and claim him!!!!"  
  
  
  
*Gandalf sacode Bilbo e o anel voa longe* EU NÃO QUERO ESSE ANEL!!!! E eu  
  
odiei essa fala sua... *joga Bilbo da janela, e ele desce rolando pelo  
  
caminho*  
  
  
  
Bilbo - Oh...Gandalf...eu não pretendia...mas obrigado pelo "empurrãozinho" *vai  
  
embora, cantando algo*  
  
Frodo - *Chega correndo* BILBO! Bilbo???? *Olha para Gandalf* Gandalf .......onde  
  
está meu tio????  
  
  
  
Gandalf - Ele se foi, Frodo....  
  
  
  
Frodo - Já??? Mas...mas...................*Sorrisão* .......ei,  
  
Gandalf.....agora posso ter as playhobbits de Bilbo?  
  
  
  
Gandalf - ..... deve poder.....  
  
  
  
Frodo - OBRIGADO, GANDALF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!E....Oh...o anel do tio Bilbo. *Pega  
  
o anel* ...ele deixou cair! Vou atrás dele correndo, deve dar tempo de  
  
alcançá-lo!  
  
  
  
Gandalf - NÃO!!!! Digo... o anel é seu agora..... você não precisa devolvê- lo... mas não  
  
o use... guarde-o... keep it safe.... keep it secret....*sai, para ir ver  
  
livros*  
  
  
  
Frodo - ....ahh.....posso usá-lo??  
  
  
  
Gandalf - NÃO! EU DISSE QUE NÃO NÃONÃORÃONÃONÃO!  
  
  
  
Frodo - OK! Seu egoísta..........vou guardar então...*corre e guarda e vai  
  
procurar as playhobbits de Bilbo*  
  
  
  
Gandalf - não é... bah.. *sai, e vai ler e ver que é o anel do demo*  
  
*volta e diz para Frodo* nós devemos deixar o condado!!!! agora!!  
  
  
  
Frodo - Puxa, Gandalf......quanto tempo...14 anos! Parece um dia, né? E para  
  
onde vamos? E por que deixar o condado, agora q tudo é meu?  
  
  
  
Gandalf - Porque esse anel vai trazer as trevas ao condado, se você não sair daqui!! *conta  
  
tudo*  
  
  
  
Frodo *Escuta tudo *......Ah...........  
  
Sam - *Escuta tudo e finge q está cortando grama perto da lareira*  
  
Frodo - Olhe, Gandalf......descobri coisas também...veja *coloca o anel, e some,  
  
tira e aparece, coloca e some, tira e aparece* Vamos brincar? Quando você  
  
mandar eu sumir, eu tenho q colocar o anel e tal.....o problema é que quando eu  
  
sumo vejo algumas manchas negras...acho q é defeito de fabricação e  
  
tal......Depois reclamo com esse tal Sauron...  
  
  
  
Gandalf - *Dá um croque em Frodo* EU DISSE PRA NÃO USAR ESSE ANEL!!! SE FIZER ISSO DE  
  
NOVO... *pesca Sam, usando o cajado* e você, senhor xereta, vem com a gente...  
  
porque você ouviu demais.... *preparam-se pra partir*  
  
  
  
Sam - Oh...era isso q eu queria......  
  
Frodo - O q, Sam?  
  
Sam - Ir com o senhor, senhor Frodo  
  
Frodo – Por que, Sam?  
  
Sam - PQ.......*passam cavalos trotando, e Frodo naum o escuta" eu o amo, Sr.  
  
Frodo.  
  
Frodo - O q, Sam? Ah! Deixa pra lá...raramente vc fala algo importante....vamos  
  
antes q eu tome outro croque de Gandalf.......para onde devemos ir, Gandalf?  
  
Vc vai com a gente?  
  
  
  
  
  
Gandalf - Vou, lógico... vcs perdidos vão morrer rapidinho... mas vou só até o meio do  
  
caminho... até Bree, vcs vão sozinhos... tenho que falar com Pokémon, digo,  
  
Sarumon.... -  
  
*arruma-se* nos encontramos na taverna chamada..... lesma saltitante. *sai e  
  
fica esperando os Hobbits *  
  
  
  
Frodo - *indo*  
  
  
  
  
  
Gandalf - *Separa-se no meio do caminho* não andem pela estrada... NÃONÃONÃO use o  
  
anel.... me encontre na lesma saltitante, não esqueça..... *monta no cavalo  
  
e se vai* galop, galop... *mete a cabeça num galho e cai* OUCH!  
  
  
  
Frodo - Oh...vamos, Sam..  
  
Sam *pensa......: Até q enfim...a sós com Sr. Frodo e...*  
  
*Merry e Pippin decidem se juntar a Frodo e Sam*  
  
Sam - UH!  
  
*eles formam um pequeno arrastão Hobbit, q leva embora cenouras das  
  
colheitas, milho, alface, e tb cogumelos.....são perseguidos por um Nazgûl,  
  
fogem, caem, rolam, e chegam enfim em Bri, na Lesma saltitante, e vão comer  
  
algo e esperar Gandalf*  
  
  
  
*Aragorn num canto olhando os hobbitts* ..  
  
  
  
Frodo - Cale a boca, Pippin...  
  
Pippin - SIM! ELE É MEU PRIMO!!! BOLSEIRO!  
  
Frodo - CALE A BOCA! Vou socá-lo.....e...e...*Corre até Pippin, escorrega, e cai,  
  
bate a bunda no chão, e cerveja vira em cima dele, e com vergonha de todo  
  
mundo coloca o anel e some*  
  
  
  
Aragorn - *Aragorn fica surpreso e vai até Frodo, o arrasta pro quarto* O Q VC ESTÁ  
  
FAZENDO!? brincando com esse anel...?  
  
  
  
Frodo - Naum.....estava me protegendo! Quem é vc? O q quer? Naum sei de anel  
  
nenhum! Naum tenho nada!  
  
  
  
Aragorn *Fala tudo sobre ser um ranger e o anel e os Nazgûl...* e é isso.... vou  
  
protegê-lo....  
  
  
  
Frodo – Oh...obrigado!  
  
*Entram Sam, Pippin e Merry*  
  
Sam - Vamos proteger vc contra esse cara, Senhor Frodo  
  
Merry - ISSO AÍ!  
  
Pippin - Mate Sam, se for necessário matar alguém, senhor gigante!  
  
  
  
*Aragorn suspira * não vou matar ninguém... eu vou proteger Frodo....  
  
*os trecos pretos entram, não acham os halflings, saem guinchando feito  
  
porcos no açougue e de manhã, Aragorn e companhia vão pra VALFENDA! *  
  
Aragorn - vamos... temos um longo percurso pela  
  
frente....  
  
  
  
Frodo - Andar mais?  
  
Pippin - E nós??? Q temos q ir junto e nem pudemos escolher?  
  
Frodo - Quem disse q eu escolhi isso?  
  
Merry - Ao menos vc tem um anel bonito.....  
  
Sam - *ciúmes de Aragorn *...Aquele gigante metido a bonitão....  
  
* Nazgûl encontram eles certa noite* GUIIINCH! *mata-se mais porcos para o  
  
tal barulho*  
  
  
  
Aragorn - * luta, tentando defender os halflings* fujam... e se escondam... e  
  
cuidado com adagas negras em mãos negras... e quem mata todos esses porcos?  
  
  
  
Frodo -* Coloca o anel*  
  
Sam - Sr. Frodo??  
  
Merry - Corra Pippin!  
  
Pippin - Corra Merry!  
  
*Correm*  
  
*Frodo toma uma espadada no ombro, cai, retira o anel e desmaia*  
  
Sam -SENHOR FRODO!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Aragorn - * porra todas as wraiths e pega Frodo nos ombros* temos que levá- lo a  
  
Valfenda... só lá poderão curá-lo!!! *corre*  
  
  
  
*Todos correm atrás de Aragorn, inclusive o pônei, esquecido*  
  
Sam - Oh, Bill.....se Frodo morrer, terei só vc...  
  
*Pônei se afasta*  
  
  
  
Aragorn - *vão andando e andando* Sam, pegue uma erva chamada Athelas! rápido!  
  
  
  
Sam -SIM! Mas naum é hora para.......fumar ervas.....se vc entende o q quero dizer...*vai atrás das ervas *  
  
Frodo - Iiiuuuuu.......iiiiuuuuu........  
  
Merry - Frodo tá estranho..  
  
Pippin - É.....o olho dele tá azul clarinho e roxo...como ele faz isso?  
  
*Vão incomodar Frodo para q ele os ensine a ficar com os olhos assim*  
  
Arwen - Ora, ora........O q um guardião faz aqui?  
  
Aragorn - Estou ocupado, Arwen!!! o rapaz está morrendo!!!!  
  
  
  
Arwen - Eu o levarei pra Valfenda em meu mega veloz cavalo, e ele será salvo por  
  
papi....*toca a música tema de E.T., Arwen brilha mais q disco voador, e  
  
diz: Venha para Luz Frodo.....*  
  
Frodo - Iiiiiuuuuuu.....iuuuuuu.....  
  
Merry - O Frodo parece uma locomotiva...  
  
Pippin - E a brilhante aí? Acha q é a luz?  
  
Sam - *Com ciúme de Arwen* PUTA Q BRILHA! Acha q o Sr. Frodo vai prestar  
  
atenção nela...  
  
  
  
Aragorn - *põe Frodo no cavalo e diz* APAGUE, ARWEN! ... acho que ele irá  
  
melhor sozinho... se bem que se vc brilhar assim, eles vão ficar cegos e se  
  
perder.....  
  
  
  
Arwen - Vou com ele, ou ele vai cair do cavalo.......*Sobe e vai embora com  
  
Frodo.......corre dos Nazgûl, rasga metade da cara num galho de árvore,  
  
ficando deformada, passa pelo rio, q acaba por levar os Nazgûl embora por  
  
magia, q a Arwen ACHA q foi ela quem fez*  
  
  
  
*Chegam a Valfenda e vão ver e Frodo está vivo* ... *Aragorn vai pensar na  
  
vida e olhar os cavacos da espada e Gandalf vai ver Frodo* Frodo?  
  
  
  
Frodo –Gandalf ...o q aconteceu? Onde estou? Quem sou?  
  
  
  
Gandalf - * conta tudo* ... vc é muito forte, pra sobreviver a um ferimento  
  
daqueles.... e Sam não saiu do seu lado todo esse tempo....  
  
  
  
Frodo - é?  
  
Sam -* Entra correndo* OH, SR.FRODO! Q bom q acordou! Senti falta da sua voz..  
  
Frodo - Oh, Sam.........vc é um bom companheiro.....*Todos saem.....no salão,  
  
Sam faz nova tentativa*  
  
Sam - Senhor Frodo...  
  
Frodo - Sim, Sam....  
  
Sam - Eu......eu o *Enquanto ele fala, Frodo grita *BILBO! BILBO!* pois  
  
acaba de ver Bilbo* amo e.....  
  
  
  
*Aragorn está analisando os cavacos da espada, e suspira, pensativo* ...  
  
*Gandalf está enchendo a cara de maconha, digo, erva-dos-hobbits*  
  
Boromir - Anel???? Onde? Kd??? *passa andando*  
  
Legolas - Quanta gente...*pisa em Pippin* Oh...desculpe.  
  
Pippin - Sem problemas...vc pisa leve..  
  
Frodo - E eu dei um soco no Nazgûl..  
  
Boromir - Esse é meu Frodo....  
  
*Aragorn vem e os chama pro conselho* vamos... deve começar a qualquer  
  
momento...  
  
  
  
Legolas –..Oh.....tudo bem até agora....  
  
*todos vão para o conselho, menos Merry e Pippin, q foram proibidos, mas  
  
ficam comendo.....Sam tb foi proibido, mas como naum desgruda de Frodo.....*  
  
*Elrond começa o conselho* e esse anel deve ser destruído... mas quem o  
  
levaria?  
  
Frodo - *assobiando*  
  
Boromir -EU! EU! *Corre, escorrega, bate a cabeça na mesa, e desmaia*  
  
Legolas - Eu levaria.....melhor eu q o anão!  
  
  
  
*Elrond fica pensativo* ..... pode ser.....quem o trouxe, deveria levá- lo....então...Frodo......  
  
*Gandalf* eu o acompanharia, se fosse necessário...  
  
*Aragorn* e eu tb.....  
  
  
  
Legolas - Eu tb..  
  
Sam - E EU! E EU!  
  
Frodo - Quem é Frodo???  
  
  
  
*Gimli xinga Legolas* peraí... vc me ofendeu!!!!!  
  
  
  
Legolas - Agora, Gimli??? Faz horas q eu disse algo, nem lembro  
  
mais...esquece...vamos com Frodo levar o anel...  
  
Frodo - Frodo?? Quem é Frodo???  
  
*Elrond* que assim seja... os dez levarão o anel pra Mordor....  
  
*Gandalf olha pra Frodo* tudo bem, Frodo?  
  
Frodo - Certo...eu levo, eu levo...*suspira* Eu só me Frodo! Mas já q eu me ferrei,  
  
quero q meus amigos compartilhem disso comigo! Todo mundo junto!  
  
  
  
*Elrond* por mim.....  
  
*Aragorn quer pular pra morte e se livrar desse grupo de doidos, mas Arwen  
  
está no andar de baixo e ele prefere ir pra Mordor que cair perto dela* ...  
  
*Gimli resmunga* elfaiada gay da p####...  
  
*Gandalf sai* então vamos!!! eu liderarei o caminho!  
  
  
  
Merry - Frodo, seu amigo da onça...  
  
Pippin - Vai nos fazer passar fome de novo!  
  
Sam - Naum ligo...  
  
Merry - cale a boca, Sam...  
  
Frodo - Para onde vamos????  
  
  
  
*Gandalf* para as trevas ardentes de Mordor....  
  
*Gimli* onde pântanos pestilentos se estendem a perder de vista....  
  
*Aragorn* e orcs sedentos de sangue aparecem a cada curva...  
  
  
  
Legolas - Naum entrem em pânico......tb veremos belos  
  
lugares....como....como......bem...sabem, né? O fogo q arde em Mt. Doom deve  
  
ser ......bonito....  
  
Frodo - ....Ahn....quem é Frodo?  
  
Sam - *olhando a bunda de Frodo*  
  
Merry - Tenho fome.  
  
Pippin - Eu tb, Merry....mas passaremos fome.....veja o anão...ele é gordo...mais  
  
q a gente....deve comer muito.  
  
Boromir - O ANEL!........Frodo....cuide bem dele...ele .....ele é tão belo...tão  
  
lindo.* Começa a chorar*  
  
*Aragorn olha feio pra Boromir* controle-se!  
  
*Gandalf começa a jornada* vamos!  
  
*Gimli resmunga* quem é gordo aqui!!!???  
  
Legolas - *apenas suspira*  
  
Boromir - Sim...sim...*Secando as lágrimas*  
  
Frodo - .....Olha o q um mísero anel faz.......pq aquele cara naum fez uma capa?  
  
Merry - Fome...  
  
Pippin - Fome....  
  
Sam - ....Frodo.....digo, fome...  
  
*Aragorn se afasta, com medo que alguém num ímpeto de paixão o agarre*  
  
*Gandalf finge que é surdo*  
  
*Gimli resmunga e resmunga* elfaida do demo....  
  
*vão indo pelos caminhos estupidamente ruins.....*  
  
*Gandalf pára e pensa* vamos por Caradhras... é o único caminho...  
  
  
  
L – Minha nossa.......eu deveria ser líder....  
  
Frodo - Isso é nome de caminho?  
  
Sam - ..  
  
Merry - .....tem comida lá?  
  
Pippin - vamos comer lá?  
  
Boromir - se o anel ..quero dizer, Frodo vai, eu tb vou....  
  
*Em Caradhras*  
  
Boromir - Escondam-se......pássaros de Saruman........  
  
Sam - Frodo....eu te *pássaros de Saruman fazem muito barulho ao passar, e Frodo naum ouve Sam* te amo!  
  
Frodo - Oh...já foram embora...podemos sair....  
  
*Aragorn* mas é um caminho tão perigoso... bom... se bem que todos são...  
  
*Gimli* vamos por Moria, meu primo...  
  
*Gandalf* NÃO!! lá há um mal mais antigo e negro que os orcs!..... pode haver coisas como... portadores de erc! Pessoas q fedem constantemente......nada tira seu cheiro........suorzão, sabe?  
  
*todos põem a mão na boca, horrorizados. os elfos tapam os ouvidos*  
  
  
  
Legolas – Ainda bem q sou elfo....... sou perfeito....  
  
Frodo - Q horror..........o balrog ficaria do nosso lado.  
  
Merry - e a comida?  
  
Pippin - Acho q eles naum sabem o q é isso...matemos o anão...  
  
Boromir - .....Quer q eu carregue o anel? Deve ser pesado...  
  
Frodo - Naum....  
  
Boromir - Ah, tá, brigado....  
  
  
  
*Gimli* eu? eu não sou bom de comer... sou duro... comam um elfo....  
  
*Aragorn corre*  
  
*Gandalf fica pensando em empurrar alguém lá embaixo* ....  
  
  
  
Frodo - Gandalf está com um olhar frio...  
  
Merry - é pq o olho dele é azul..  
  
Sam - ? q q tem ?? Frodo tb tem e eu acho o olhar dele....Ah, deixa pra lá...  
  
Pippin - .....*Cutuca o anão *...é....carne dura.....e fedida....vcs naum tomam banho?  
  
Boromir - *Pensando alto *...e se eu pegar Frodo E o anel? Terei um bicho de estimação e o anel....  
  
  
  
*Aragorn volta e sussurra pra Boromir* cuidado... Sam virá junto....  
  
*Gimli dá um crocão em p* eu não fedo!!! muito... ao menos....  
  
*Gandalf vai dizer algo, mas o monte vem abaixo e eles são arrastados pela neve até os portões de Moria*  
  
  
  
Boromir -DROGA! E eles nem podem dar filhos para eu vender...  
  
Legolas - Ahn.........tudo bem, Boromir........tudo vai acabar bem....  
  
Frodo - UAU! A neve ajudou a gente...  
  
Merry - Tenho neve nos ouvidos..  
  
Pippin - na boca.  
  
Sam – Ahn...naum interessa onde tenho neve......  
  
*Aragorn sai, tossindo* gosp, gasp...  
  
*Gimli sai, cuspindo* blagá.. OH! MORIA! *feliz*  
  
*Gandalf com o pé pra fora da neve, bem baixinho* socorro....  
  
Legolas - Preciso ajudar os outros, pq....sabe, né? Esse pobres infelizes q naum nasceram elfos....naum conseguem nem sair da neve....  
  
Boromir - O ANEL??  
  
Frodo - Tá aqui  
  
Boromir – Ah.....blz....então tá tudo bem.  
  
Merry - Gandalf? *puxa Gandalf, mas nada acontece*  
  
Pippin -* Ajuda M *  
  
Sam -* Ajuda P*  
  
*Aragorn* parece que nosso caminho é pelas minas,...  
  
*Gimli, feliz* é a casa de meu primo!!!! vamos ter churrasco!!  
  
*Gandalf* *sai da neve* as runas dizem: diga, qualquer coisa , e entre... que ofensivo! me chamar de qualquer coisa....  
  
  
  
Frodo - Então o anão pode entrar...  
  
Merry - Sim....ele se parece com qualquer coisa...  
  
Pippin - Nunca vi uma qualquer coisa  
  
Sam - Oh.....ainda tenho neve nas calças..  
  
Boromir - Tente correr, Frodo...eu seguro o anel para vc...  
  
Frodo - NAUM  
  
Boromir - Ah, tá, brigado  
  
  
  
Frodo: então, vamos entrar logo... qual a senha, Gandalf?  
  
Aragorn: *longe, com medo de algo dar errado* ...  
  
Gimli: .......... eu não pareço com qualquer coisa!!!! seus... vermezinhos!  
  
Gandalf: a senha? .... e´.... ah, a senha? ... bom, ela.... ei, lá atrás! *aponta pra algo* *todos olham e enquanto isso ele procura rapidinho por pistas na parede e não deixa que vejam que ele não tem idéia do que venha a ser a senha*  
  
  
  
Pippin - E agora Gandalf?  
  
Merry - Vc sabe q ele só te dá broncas e respostas feias e ainda tem coragem de perguntar, Pip?  
  
Boromir - EU sei! É só vc me emprestar o anel, Frodo, e pronto!!!!!  
  
Frodo - Ah..........tá....blz....  
  
Sam - É mentira dele, mestre...  
  
Frodo - Ah.......tá......blz.....*olhando para o lago*  
  
Legolas - Deve ser algo em anãozico...  
  
F, S, M, P, B *olham para L* ???????  
  
  
  
*aragorn suspira e vai tentar algumas palavras* pedra! cabeça! nariz! ovo! .... sapo flutuante! ...... .que diabos..... qualquer coisa!  
  
*a porta se abre*  
  
*gimli* aragorn descobriu a senha!!! vamos entrar logo e ir pro churrasco!!!!  
  
*gandalf* com minha ajuda, foi fácil para aragorn descobrir a senha...  
  
*aragorn* vc me ajudou?  
  
  
  
Legolas - Er.......tem élfico, naum tem?  
  
Frodo - socorro, aergh!  
  
Merry - Rápido, Aragorn, Frodo foi pego por uma lula gigante!  
  
Sam - É um polvo!  
  
Merry - UMa lula!  
  
Sam -Polvo! *saem rolando na porrada*  
  
Pippin - *Corre pra dentro na mina*  
  
Boromir - Rápido, Frodo...antes q vc morra, dê-me o anel.......assim, vc pode morrer em paz!  
  
Frodo -CALE A BOCA! EU NAUM QUERO MORRER!  
  
  
  
*gandalf corre pra mina* não posso usar meus poderes!!! iria... desequilibrar o mundo!!!  
  
*gimli reluta entre correr pra mina e salvar frodo* a gente pode assar a lula depois?  
  
*aragorn, lutando* PODE! Mas me ajude primeiro!!!  
  
*gimli vai correndo ajudar*  
  
  
  
*Frodo é salvo*  
  
Boromir - *Chuta uma pedra na Lula* Incompetente.......er.quero dizer.....LULA MALDITA! Quase matou nosso querido Frodo *abraça Frodo e chora*  
  
Frodo - *Frodo balança a cabeça e entra dentro de Moria*  
  
Sam - COMO vcs salvaram o Senhor Frodo?  
  
Pippin -Er.....eles deram OUTRA coisa para o polvo ou lula comer...  
  
Merry - .....nada de mais......só um....er.........quadrúpede pequeno e tal...  
  
Sam - NAAAAAAAAAUM! ! !! BILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boromir - Naum foi o anão?  
  
Legolas - Naum, foi o Bill mesmo......  
  
  
  
*Gimli, felizm fatiando a lula* Lula a dore!!!!  
  
*aragorn dentro da mina* dá pra ir logo?  
  
*gandalf põe uma lâmpada no cajado e a liga* vamos..... eu iluminarei nosso caminho... *entra na frente*  
  
S -COMO ASSIM?????????? *sofre por Bill*  
  
F - ....Naum fique assim, Sam......antes ele do q eu....  
  
Sam -Oh, Senhor Frodo *olhos cheios de lágrimas*  
  
Pippin - Gandalf é sábio...........e....e.....eu tô tropeçando em tanta coisa...  
  
Merry - São ossos de anões...  
  
Legolas - Erc....q nojo...*anda na ponta dos pés* ...  
  
Boromir - Quanto anão morto! MINHA NOSSA! Vcs tem mais filhos do q coelhos.....  
  
  
  
*gimli sofre* oh.... não! meus primos em quinquagésimo grau!!!!  
  
*aragorn* cuidado... pode haver orcs aqui... vamos tentar passar silenciosamente....  
  
*gandalf* sim, vamos com cuidado.... erc, pisei numa escápula!!!! *tropeça e rola escadas abaixo* uh... lemrbo de todo caminho agora... *desmaia* @,x  
  
Sam – Alguém vai fazer alguma coisa?  
  
Frodo – Vc só sabe falar, Sam....  
  
Sam - Ah, naum sou de briga....só queria dizer q *e fala por duas horas*  
  
Merry - No q ele pisou? *referindo-se a gandalf*  
  
Pippin - Acho q nos restos de alguém...  
  
Merry - Ele caiu...  
  
Pippin - E rolou...  
  
Merry - E desmaiou...  
  
*Ambos assistindo à queda de Gandalf*  
  
Pippin - Ele Já morreu?  
  
Merry - O Q FAREMOS SEM GANDALF?  
  
Boromir - QUEM MORREU????  
  
Frodo - Ninguém...  
  
Boromir - VC me odeia, naum?  
  
Frodo - ahn.....  
  
Boromir -deixa pra lá...  
  
Frodo - Blz...  
  
Legolas - *ainda na ponta dos pés* eeeerc........ q nojo.,  
  
  
  
*aragorn desce correndo e vai resgatar gandalf* gandalf!! vc está bem?  
  
*gandalf* %.o... estou ótimo.... mas tem uma falange no meu olho.....  
  
*gimli ainda sofrendo, pára de repente e grita* ei... esse cara morreu sem nem me pagar o que devia!!!! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! *cai de joelhos*  
  
  
  
Legolas - Oh, parece q está melhorando...........  
  
Frodo - Será q temos gays no grupo?  
  
Sam -*brilho nos olhos* Acho q é uma boa hora.....Senhor FRODO!  
  
Frodo - O q é agora, Sam?  
  
Sam - Senhor Frodo......venho tentando dizer isso há muito tempo e acho q *nessa hora, gimli deu seu grito de NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUMMMMMMMMMMM*  
  
Frodo - OH! O Anão está sofrendo!  
  
Sam - Anão maldito (*#&!*!¨@*!&@*!  
  
Merry - *Passando ao lado de Sam* Minha nossa....  
  
Pippin -Tsc, tsc....Sam, quem diria...  
  
Sam - *Roxo de vergonha*...desculpem...  
  
Boromir - *puxa uma linha da camisa, pega um osso bem grande de um anão, amarra a linha, depois pega um pequeno em forma de anzol, amarra na outra ponta e joga por cima de Frodo*  
  
Frodo - Naum tente pescar o anel........ele está na corrente , e vc me levaria junto..  
  
Boromir - Droga.....*joga fora o anzol*  
  
*gandalf* vamos logo.... antes que o mal antigo desperte com esse escandâlo.....  
  
*gimli resmunga* vamos ver se eu acho aso menos uma promissória que garanta que eu vá receber minha dívida depois*  
  
*aragorn vai seguindo o caminho e vê que lá longe tem uma pontezinha* é AQUILO o nosso caminho?  
  
*gandalf* com certeza....  
  
*aragorn* bom... era arwen ou isso.... então prefiro isso.....  
  
L - Oh...naum preciso pisar em anão morto..  
  
Sam - ORCS! MUITOS!  
  
Frodo - E um orcão!  
  
Sam - é um troll das montanhas, sr. Frodo..  
  
Frodo - Ou isso...  
  
Merry - Corra Pippin!  
  
Pippin - Corra, Merry *correm*  
  
Boromir - Frodo...  
  
Frodo - Já sei, vc quer o anel...  
  
Boromir - .....bom, tb, mas dessa vez era pra avisar q naum seria bom vc ficar em último.......os orcs correm bem *passa correndo por Frodo, deixando-o em último*  
  
  
  
*aragorn passa correndo muito* isso está começando a ficar desagradável....  
  
*gimli passa correndo* odeio orcs mais do que odeio elfos... e não é pouca coisa...  
  
*gandalf levanta o robe e corre feito atleta nas olímpiadas* corram por suas vidas!! Cada um por si!!  
  
  
  
Legolas - É.....ser elfo é ser abençoado....imagina o peso do anão...por isso eu corro bem.*feliz, na frente de todos*  
  
Frodo - Céus......nós, Hobbits, estamos ficando por último...  
  
Sam - Oh, senhor Frodo.....  
  
Frodo - Naum comece Sam.....cada vez q vc fala essa frase, parece q está passando mal.  
  
Sam - Dessa vez estou, senhor Frodo,,,,,,o cheiro dos orcs está me matando...  
  
Merry - *Correndo na frente de todos junto de Pippin*  
  
Pippin - SIM! Nós somos os hobbits mais velozes q já existiu *Passam na frente de FLik e somem, depois voltam correndo* ELes estão lá na frente! ESTAMOS CERCADOS!  
  
Boromir - .......morrer........sem ter o anel..........ISSO NUNCA! PELO ANEL! *sai correndo, matando tudo q é orc*  
  
Legolas - Devo lutar tb, ....*pega seu arco*  
  
  
  
Gandalf - *longe* Lutem com fé!!!! Vamos!!!! Dou o maior apoio... bem de longe....  
  
Gimli - ..... eles mataram o cara que me devia!!!! Agora eles vão ver que ainda tem um anão vivo aqui em Moria!!!! e vão ver como eu tô fulo!!! *pega o machado e sai matando*  
  
Aragorn - *Lutando, apenas* ... sem comentários.... eu não sei se os orcs são piores... ou o bando de doidos com quem eu me enfiei....  
  
  
  
Pippin - Tem algo errado........eu....nem derrubei toda aquela parafernalha no poço e os orcs já estão aqui?  
  
Orcs - ???? *somem*  
  
Frodo - Era nossa imaginação...  
  
Sam - O medo dos orcs nos fez imaginar isso....  
  
Merry - Sim.........percebo isso e........ei!!! O q gandalf está fazendo?  
  
Boromir - Parece q está criando imagens holográficas de orcs..*todos olham para Gandalf*  
  
  
  
Gandalf - EU!? Fazendo o que????  
  
Aragorn - .... quero morrer...  
  
Gimli - AINDA QUERO MEU DINHEIRO!!! %¨#$@%$@%#@  
  
  
  
Legolas - Gandalf, o cinzento, é sábio e estava nos treinando...  
  
Pippin - *Corre derrubar tudo no poço, pois está atrasando os demais*  
  
Merry - GANDALF! Q coisa feia! Podia ter feito aparecer mais algumas imagens da Arwen.....seria mais tenebroso...  
  
F rodo- Ou do Sam..  
  
Sam - Senhor Frodo..*lágrimas nos olhos*  
  
Frodo - Era brincadeira, Sam......  
  
Sam - *Sorriso de rachar o rosto*  
  
Boromir - Se colocarmos o anel....ahn..*desenha um círculo no chão* dentro desse círculo, eu farei uma dança ritual mística macabra e nenhum orc nos pegará....só q depois disso o anel e eu poderemos sumir......  
  
  
  
*gimli* hum, como funciona essa coisa do círculo?  
  
*gandalf se aproxima* sim... eu estava treinando vcs .... e vcs passaram bem no teste!  
  
*aragorn* vc estava treinando a gente?!  
  
*gandalf* quer parar de pegar no meu pé?  
  
  
  
*todos ouvem um barulho enorme......muito grande mesmo*  
  
*Pippin volta correndo* Ahn...não fui eu..........  
  
Frodo - Acredito num outro tipo de ritual.....enterra o anão...  
  
Sam - Boromir........O Q VC QUER COM MEU MESTRE?  
  
Boromir - NADA! O mestre é teu...e........e..........caro Sam...  
  
Sam - Não vou ajudá-lo a pegar o anel...  
  
Boromir - ........droga!  
  
Merry - ORCS! Estão vindo..ouço os tambores..  
  
*todos olham para Gandalf*  
  
Legolas- É vc de novo, Gandalf?  
  
*gandalf coça a nuca* suponho que não....  
  
*aragorn* nunca é vc....  
  
*gandalf* quer parar?  
  
*gimli* por que vcs me odeiam? por que tudo é o anão?  
  
  
  
Sam - Ahá.........Achei q o único hetero do grupo era Aragorn...mas vejo q ele se interessa pelo Gandalf!  
  
Frodo - Como único?  
  
Boromir - Como único? Eu sou aneltero.....gosto apenas de anéis...  
  
Merry - *Começa a chorar com a frase de Boromir*  
  
Pippin - *Arrota*..ahn.......desculpem........  
  
Legolas - VC ANDOU MEXENDO NAS PROVISÕES?  
  
Pippin - Quem, eu?  
  
Legolas - .....  
  
Pippin - Não...........Estou arrotando de fome.....vc nunca fez isso?  
  
Legolas - Não......nós, elfos, somos muito educados..  
  
  
  
*aragorn* EU NÃO ESTOU INTERESSADO NO GANDALF!!! SAI DE RETRO!!! PREFIRO O BOROMIR A ISSO.... não que eu esteja interessado, é claro....  
  
*gandalf* eu estou protegido desse tipo de interesse mundano.... protegido pela minha magia... e por uma boa cajadada na testa de quem tentar algo!!!  
  
"*gimli* Nobody tosses the dwarf!!!  
  
*Legolas* Nobody´s tossing you.... ???"  
  
Boromir - *Feliz*..Sou mais bonito q o Gandalf? Isso me deixa mais forte...amtemos os orcs!  
  
Frodo - ISSO! Matem os orcs!  
  
Sam – Isso..........enquanto eu fujo com Sr. Frodo...  
  
Pippin - Corra, Merry!  
  
Merry - Corra, Pip! *Correm*  
  
Legolas - VAMOS LÁ! *Metralhando os orcs com suas flechas*  
  
*todos correm, seguindo Gandalf*  
  
*aragorn* não foi isso que eu quis dizer..... mas.....  
  
*gandalf* *correndo,com muito mais fôlego do que parecia ter* ARGH!  
  
*gimli* *dando machadadas nos orcs, revoltado, por causa do dinheiro dele* ¨$@%#@%#@#@%#@%#@  
  
  
  
Frodo - Para onde vamos, Gandalf?  
  
*vem um orc das montanhas, carregando uma árvore com ponta de flecha, q atira em Frodo*  
  
Sam -FRODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merry - Ele morreu....  
  
Boromir - OBA! Quero dizer.......oh..pobre infeliz...  
  
Pippin - Querem terminar de matar esses orcs? Ou eles nos matam! VAMOS!  
  
Legolas - *Atira uma flecha na garganta do orc das montanhas e o mata*  
  
*gandalf* PARA A PONTE DE CASADO DUMDUM!!! DEPRESSA!!!  
  
*aragorn* não é Khazad-Dûm????  
  
*gandalf* isso faz diferença agora??????  
  
*gimli* *cata frodo no ombro e corre* depois a gente pega o espólio, já que ele morreu... talvez ele tenha algo que compense meu dinheiro perdido....  
  
  
  
Frodo - EU ESTOU BEM!  
  
Sam -Senhor Frodo....*reverência*..ele é deus!  
  
Merry - Feio e pequeno desse jeito?  
  
Pippin - Eu tou mais pra deus q ele...  
  
Boromir - Q BOSTA DE MALDITO....quero dizer, COMO vc pôde sobreviver ao ataque daquele bicho???????  
  
Legolas - Continuem correndo...........naum parem para brigar, briguem correndo!  
  
  
  
*gimli* correndo* vc não morreu????  
  
*aragorn* vc é mais forte do que nós esperávamos....  
  
*gandalf* Oh, a ponte... vamos atravessar antes que...  
  
*ouvem passos gigantes e um balrog aparece no fim do corredor*  
  
*aragorn* antes do que?  
  
*gandalf* esquece....ERC! um balrog!!!!  
  
  
  
Frodo - EU SOU forte mesmo.........e essa vestimenta de mithril tb é...  
  
Sam - OH! Ele tem uma roupa dos deuses...  
  
Merry - Será q ele naum vai parar de puxar saco do Frodo?  
  
Pippin - Não até conseguir um beijo...  
  
Merry - Aí piora...  
  
Pippin - Não se Frodo tiver a capacidade de pedir em troca q ele se cale...  
  
Merry - Boa idéia....  
  
Legolas - * esperando todos se resolverem*  
  
Boromir - Faça alguma coisa, seu mago de araque! O bicho é teu!  
  
  
  
*gimli* *corre pro outro lado tb* querem parar de bestar e correr???  
  
*gandalf suspira* corram.... e eu detenho o monstro das... *antes que ele acabe de falar, já estão todos do outros lado, aragorn e gimli derrubando a ponte a picaretadas* -.-''' grato.... *empurra o balrog no buraco, mas cai junto, sua voz sumindo no buraco* droga, me fud..........  
  
  
  
Legolas – Oh, Gandalf se foi....  
  
Frodo - EU OUVI ISSO! E Eu nunca faria isso! Prefiro dar o anel a Boromir e..  
  
Boromir - *Sorri e estende a mão*  
  
Frodo - Vc entendeu....  
  
Boromir - ..........Droga.....*chuta uma pedra*  
  
Sam - Se ele naum entregou o anel, ainda tenho esperanças...  
  
Merry - OH!! GANDALF!  
  
Pippin - OH, NÃO!! Quem nos guiará??? E agora??? ? Quem vai me dar broncas? E eu queria tanto aquele chapéu....  
  
*aragorn* agora eu sou o guia... vamos embora..... JÁ!  
  
*gimli, bicudo, seguindo aragorn*  
  
*gimli* quem vai pagar minha dívida?  
  
  
  
Legolas - É verdade........espero q Frodo tenha bom gosto....ao menos q escolha um elfo.....,estou triste por Gandalf...  
  
Frodo - Naum podemos nem ficar para chorar?  
  
Sam - Espere....É AGORA! O MOMENTO DA CENA MAIS LINDA DE TODAS!  
  
*Suspense........quando Aragorn grita, Frodo olha, com carinha triste e olhos com lágrimas, virando devagar, belíssimo, lindo, maravilhoso..........fãs batem fotos.....*  
  
Merry - Q cena....  
  
Pippin - ................*Comovido* ..........*"descomovido"* vam'bora q eu tô com fome!  
  
Boromir - PQ vc? PQ eu naum posso ser o líder?  
  
  
  
*aragorn* pq.... pq eu quero...........  
  
*gimli* pra onde agora?  
  
*aragorn* Lothlorien....  
  
*gimli* mais elfos... odeio elfos..... OOOOODEIO ELFOS... principalmente os GAYS! logo, odeio TODOS os elfos!!! *mostra a língua*  
  
*aragorn* ARGH!  
  
Gandalf - *pippin ouve uma voz em sua mente* eu não morri ainda.... nós podemos nos comunicar....  
  
  
  
Pippin - Q???? Comoéqé? Quem tá falando comigo? Ah...deve ser o pai do Frodo..........  
  
Frodo - Q q tem meu pai?  
  
Merry - Vamo, gente..........tô com fome...  
  
Sam - e eu com fome e sono e....................e...........i'm in love............*vai cantando*  
  
Boromir - Lothlorien? PQ??????? Quero passar em casa primeiro! Q tal?  
  
Legolas - Tsc, tsc......anão malvado..........  
  
  
  
Gandalf - *ainda na mente de pippin* que pai do frodo o que!!!! sou eu, gandalf... forças do além me permitiram que eu falasse com vc.... já que essas mesmas forças do além me acharam... engraç... útil....  
  
*aragorn* sem casa!! vamos catar gimli que rolou o morro e ir pra loth.... pra que vc quer ir em casa, boromir???  
  
  
  
Pippin - E PQ EU???????? Vou ter q ouvir vc em minha mente? Oq eu fiz de mal?  
  
Merry - Falando com quem, Pip?  
  
Sam - Oh, agora um dos nossos caiu em desgraça....está insano...  
  
B - Matemos Frodo para apaziguar Pip..  
  
S - NUNCA! *Pega a faca, quero dizer, espada*  
  
B - Ir pra casa.........para...ver papi querido....mano querido.....ahn, trocar de roupa, comer.....q tal?  
  
L - Como vc mente...........*vai andando*.estou louco para chegar em Loth!  
  
*ainda com pippin* eu vou te guiar, sua besta.... do que vc está reclamando?  
  
*flik* troque de roupa e coma em Loth.... e vc pode passar sem papi *tom de desprezo em papi* um tempo.. já está bem crescido, não acha?  
  
*aragorn, empurrando Boromir* Depois a gente passa em Gondor... vamos para Loth, agora.....  
  
  
  
P - ME guiar??? Cruzes.........vc caiu com o balrog e quer ME guiar?  
  
M - PIP! *Chora* Nunca pensei q fosse ver vc louco!  
  
S - É saudade de Gandalf...  
  
F_ Ele fez um Gandalf amigo imaginário...  
  
P - VIU? TOdos me acham louco por sua culpa!  
  
B - .......tá bom.........afinal, o anel ....ahn....o ariel pode estar lá, né?  
  
L - Ariel?  
  
B - Oh...estou confundindo as coisas.......Boromir bobo! Nunca mais faça isso! *Sorrisão*  
  
L - *ignora*  
  
  
  
*gandmorto* EU CAI PORQUE VCS SEUS %@%#@%@#%$@ DERRUBARAM A PONTE A PICARETADAS!!!! fale que sou eu.... que eu não morri.... muito....  
  
*Flik* 'boromir bobo'??? depois eu é que sou gay... *tom afetado* boromir bobo' 'ai, será que ariel está lá....' erc.....  
  
*aragorn chega em gimli* vc morreu?  
  
*gimli* morri.... estou respondendo por causa dos últimos espamos post mortem..... é óbvio que eu não morri!!! só estou doído....  
  
P - GAnd pede para dizer q naum morreu....muito.....  
  
*todos caem em gargalhadas*  
  
P - Eu te odeio, Gandalf...  
  
M - Prometo ser mais companheiro se parar de falar com fantasmas...  
  
F - Mais companheiro?  
  
S- hehehe...  
  
M - *Olha feio para Sam*  
  
B - Kd essa maldita cidade?  
  
L - Fique quieto, estamos chegando.....  
  
*aragorn* vejam! é loth!  
  
*flik* é.... *antes que ele possa falar algo, já há uma penca de elfos apontando flechas para eles* er... oi?  
  
*gimli, com um lenço branco* paz, irmãos, paz...  
  
*gandmorto fala agora com merry* ele não está louco, ou meriadoc, filho Peregrin.... acho... filho de alguém... sei lá....  
  
  
  
M - Ele é filho de Paladin, e eu de ...de...........*vai consultar o livro três*  
  
P - ........??........!!.......ELE FOI PARA MERRY! OH!!!!  
  
S - ELe quem?  
  
F- Shhh.....eles se entendem.......  
  
B - Er......eu já disse q AMO elfos? Sou até meio elfo, sabe? *coloca umas folhas entre as orelhas*  
  
L -Olá, irmãos..........fomos enviados por........ahn...fala aí, Flik...  
  
  
  
*flik* a gente veio se livrar de um anel.... O anel.... e vcs não podem atrapalhar nosso caminho, senão....  
  
*elfnob* senão, o que...  
  
*flik berra* EU VOU MOSTRAR PORQUE ME CHAMAM DE BLUE LIGHTNING!!!!!!  
  
*aragorn* não pode ser? temos que falar com lady galadriel e ....  
  
*voz dopada* tragam-os até mim.....  
  
*gandmorto* *com boromir* eu não morri.... muito.... não temam minha voz....  
  
  
  
B -EEEEEEEEEEEECA! A voz de galdalf em minha mente!!!!! SOCORRO! *Corre, tropeça, mete a cabeça num troco de árvore e desmaia*  
  
P - Espero q voz tenha ficado presa na mente dele...  
  
M - Sim.........q velho chato...morre e fica dando instrução?  
  
F - Eu gostava dele...  
  
S - Oh......deixarei minha barba crescer......e usarei chapéu de mago!  
  
L - Podemos entrar?  
  
  
  
*elfnob leva-os pra Galadriel*  
  
*galadriel, brilhando feito um ufo* Oláááááááá.... vocêssssss vieraaaaammmmm pediriiiiii meusssss conselhooooooossssssss, nãããããõoooo éééééééé?  
  
*flik* ela está drogada?  
  
*gimli* oh, como ela é bela...  
  
*flik* realmente, anões tem um senso de beleza distorcido....  
  
*aragorn conta a ela a história*  
  
*gandmorto* *para merry* mal agradecido!!!!!! *fica cantando o bonde do tigrão na mente dele*  
  
  
  
M -AERGH!!! DESCULPE!!! DESCUUUUULPE!!!!!! Nunca mais falo nada de ruim de vc! NAUM FAÇA ISSO! PARE DE CANTAR !!!!!  
  
P - Oiê, dona fada....  
  
F - ela é ium OVNI!  
  
S - Ela é uam elfa da luz...  
  
B - *desmaiado* X.x  
  
L - Ela é Galadriel.....¬.¬....  
  
  
  
*flik* apagam galadriel.... e aí, como vai a vida? belÊ?  
  
*aragorn, esperando boromir acordar. jogando aguinha nele*  
  
*gimli* ui, olha o aragorn....  
  
*aragorn* quer apanhar de novo?  
  
*gandmorto* *pára* ..... melhorou... *fala com Frodo* Frodo, vc vai entender.....  
  
*galadriel* vcssssss deveeeeeeemmmm descansarrrrrrr aquiiiiiiiii... eeeeeeeeee partiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrr pelaaaaaaaaaa manhãããããããã..... paraaaaa continuaaaaarrrrrrrrrr suaaaaaaaaaaaa jornadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....  
  
*flik* ô, mulher da voz mole que me irrita... parece baiana....  
  
  
  
F - Oh, Gandalf! Fale!  
  
S - Até tu, Frodus?  
  
B - Oh.....o q ? O NAUM! É ELA! *fecha os olhos*  
  
M - Ele tem medo de mulher?  
  
P - Sei lá.......FOME!  
  
L - nossa......dá sono falar com essa mulher! E além de tudo só vai nos deixar passar um dia aqui.......absurdo!  
  
  
  
*gandmorto* não me surpreende que vc seja o portador do anel... é o único que pensa.... estou falando do além, para guiá-lo se necessário....  
  
*flik* eu nunca simpatizei muito com ela mesmo... olha, lady lâmpada de neon, dá pra agilizar o processo, pq a gente tá com pressa?  
  
*galadriel* como vc é grosso, flik!  
  
*flik* ei, quem desligou o efeito de camâra de eco???  
  
*aragorn* que foi? pq fecha os olhos qdo a Vê?  
  
*gimli* *procurando coisas para vender no penhor depois* hum... *arranca dois fios do cabelo de galadriel* será que isso dá dinheiro????  
  
  
  
F - Está bem..estamos em Loth agora, vamos dormir, comer, etc...coisas q vc naum poderá fazer tão cedo....então, pode ir descansar...  
  
S - TOdos nós temos fome....só peço uma coisa *fala no ouvido de Gal q quer um quarto só para ele e Frodo*  
  
L - ....Estamos cansados......vamos agilizar?  
  
M - Tá aprendendo com o Flik, Legolas?  
  
P - ........*boceja*  
  
B - Ela fala em minha mente..........é pior q Gand falando em minha mente!  
  
*gandmorto-* muito gentil da sua parte, Frodo... ¬.¬  
  
*gimli* cadê a comida?? Tô com fome tb!!! Tem comida de gente por aqui?  
  
*flik* eles devem ter ração pra vc, gimli.....  
  
*gimli* blé... te odeio....  
  
*flik* ditto.  
  
*aragorn* bom, então.... eu imagino a tragédia.... se ela dá sono fora da mente, dentro acaba dopando....  
  
*galadriel* ... haldir, leve esses gros... viajantes para os aposentos...  
  
*haldir* sim, senhora... *os leva*  
  
  
  
F - Haldir?? Q nome heim?  
  
S - Ora, senhor Frodo...seu nome é o mais belo de todos...  
  
M - Ele falou sério?  
  
P - Claro q não.......ele não sabe o que diz....duvido q ele mesmo tenha escutado o q disse...  
  
B - *Bêbado, pois roubou a jarra q Galadriel usa para encher aquela bacia e bebeu vinho nela*..Frodo é um bom companheiro! HIC!  
  
L - Q q aconteceu com o Boromir?????  
  
  
  
*flik* foi a galadriel!!!! eu disse que ela dopava!!!  
  
*aragorn, sacudindo boromir* volte a si!!!! saia do transe da senhora de loth!  
  
*gimli* c bebeu tudo!? num tem nem mais um gole?  
  
*aragorn & flik* bebeu??  
  
*gimli* é... ele não tá dopado não....  
  
*gandmorto, pra frodo* pra mim, ele está é com a cara cheia....  
  
F - E mesmo bêbado ele continua me enchendo.....  
  
S - Senhor Frodo......eu o acho tão másculo, tão homem, q mesmo q ele te encha, seu saco é tão grande q nunca vai encher e....  
  
M _ *dá um soco em Sam, q cai desmaiado*  
  
F - OBRIGADO! Obrigado, Meriadoc, filho de.....ahn..*vai verifica no final do livro três*  
  
P - Eu sabia q vc nos mostraria seu valor, Merry!  
  
L - AH! LOTH!!!!!!!!!!VAMOSSS........COMER E DORMIR!  
  
*escutam-se miados*...  
  
P - O q é isso?  
  
L - Um canto de tristeza por Gandalf....  
  
  
  
*flik, põe as mãos nos ombros de merry* OBROGADO!!! OBRIGADO!!! Vc me poupou o trabalho de matá-lo!!!!!  
  
*aragorn* e o que quer dizer, legolas?  
  
*gimli* nada.... a mulher tá é com dor de barriga.....  
  
*gandmorto, na mente de frodo* oh, é por mim... que lindo...* chora*  
  
  
  
F - Ok........qual é a minha suíte?  
  
L - Suíte?  
  
F - Ora...eu carrego esse troço, aguento o Sam e o Boromir......q são piores q os Nazgûls.......  
  
P - Ele tem razão......ele merece até o lugar de Galadriel...  
  
M - Ao lado de Celeborn?  
  
F - ...¬.¬.....querem parar?  
  
B - HAhaha.........ohohohoh........hic.......frodo, i love you pra chuchu!  
  
M - Flik, pode dar um jeito em Boromir?? Eu já fiz meu trabalho com Sam......  
  
  
  
*flik* tudo que vc pedir.... *bate a cabeça de boromir na árvore* prontinho.....  
  
*aragorn* ... eu tb mereço uma suíte...  
  
*gimli* por que???  
  
*aragorn* vcs são TODOS um saco...  
  
*gimli* ..... ofensa..... mas.... eu vou protelar.... agora, Tô com sono... *se joga num canto e dorme*  
  
*aragorn suspira e vai pro quarto* .... se alguém entrar aqui, principalmente Sam, eu mato... não vou nem perguntar... vou só matar....  
  
*flik* dá pra arranjar um quarto pra mim e pro Legolas? sabem elfos, não queremos nos misturar....  
  
*haldir olha de lado pra flik mas os leva pra um quarto separado*  
  
  
  
B - Gahh.....*desmaia, sorrindo* .*Sonha com o anel*  
  
L - Concordo com Flik....  
  
F - E eu vou seguir o método Aragorn de ser.......  
  
M - Bom...naum ligo de ficar com Pippin num quarto.......desde q NINGUÉM fique pensando besteiras...  
  
P -E desde q vc naum solte puns de noite, Merry.......  
  
M - .....EU??? É vc quem faz isso!!  
  
L - Vamos, FLik...esses dois vão discutir o resto da noite *vai com Flik*  
  
*flik indo com leg* esses dois halflingzinhos são bem nojentinhos.... o sam é um erc só..... só frodo se salva... ave maria...  
  
*aragorn, no quarto* .... *rezendo pra não ver a arwen*  
  
*gandmorto* ei, pippin.... vai ficar sozinho no quarto com merry, hein? não se preocupe.... eu fecho os olhos aqui do além....  
  
*gimli, roncando e babando* aruf... aruf.... nham....  
  
  
  
P - Eu não vou ficar sozinho com ele.......vamos ficar com alguns elfos......naum tem quarto suficiente, e eu naum pretendia, seu gandalf tarado! E vc voltou pra minha mente? Vai ficar na do Frodo, seu protegido!  
  
L -Eu gostod e Pippin tb....ele nos faz rir....  
  
M - O q o Gandalf falou?  
  
P -Naum queria saber....  
  
S - *desmaiado*  
  
B - *idem, mas sonhando com o anel e sorrindo*  
  
*flik, no quarto com legolas* mas então, vc não quer falar mais sobre vc? *pisca*  
  
*aragorn, sentado à janela, pensando na vida* .... eu sinto que uma nuvem negra se aproxima.... *uma nuver de pernilongos pousa nele* ergh, eu disse!!! *começa a se estapear*  
  
*gimli* dormindo  
  
*galadriel passa, brilhando feito árvore de natal, perto de Frodo, tentanda atraí-lo*  
  
*roncos de gandmorto na mente de pip*zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
  
  
L - Ora, Flik.....filho de Flik......gostaria de saber o q exatamente?  
  
Pers (pernilongos) - Buzuzu  
  
Pers perto de gimli - *mortos*  
  
P - (@*$#¨@&*#@& Gandalf...  
  
M - Durma, Pip...  
  
F - Nossa! APAGUEM ESSA MALDITA LUZ! QUERO DORMIR! CACETE!  
  
S - zzzzzzzzzz  
  
F- ..........se eu acertar aquela cabeçona dela com um pau, será q ela apaga? *vai atrás de Galadriel*  
  
  
  
*flik sorri* sei lá.... qtos anos vc tem, se tem namorado(a)... essas coisas....  
  
*aragorn senta perto de gimli* ele afasta os pernilongos.... mas porque??? *sente o cheiro* erc!!! prefiro os pernilongos..... *senta no meio dos pernilongos*  
  
*gimli rola nos pernilongos mortos* creo coroc  
  
*gandmorto acorda* que que é???  
  
*galadriel vai indo em direção ao balde mágico dela* siga-me... frooooooodooooooooo  
  
  
  
L - Idade......eu nem sei direito, é tanto tempo.......namorado (a) naum, imagina q ia sobrar o Gimli no final das contas...melhor sozinho...  
  
Perns - *Correm para perto de Aragorn*  
  
P -PARE DE RONCAR, sua serra elétrica!  
  
F- Q q c acha q eu tô fazendo, seu ovni? Sabia q por gastar toda essa luz com vc poderíamos ter um apagão??  
  
M - *ronca*  
  
  
  
*flik* mas agora há outras opções bem melhores que o gimli, não...?  
  
*aragorn e pers interagem* ... olá.....  
  
*gandmorto* não tem como virar de lado no inferno!!!!  
  
*galadriel apaga* ... siga-me e veja o futuro no espelho.... *taca água na bacia* o que vc vê?  
  
  
  
  
  
L -Com certeza........  
  
Pers - ??? *uns pers olham para os outros....alguns decidem sorrir, outros dão olá em pernilonguês e outros decidem conversar entre eles*  
  
P - Então espera EU dormir...e....e.....vc foi para o inferno?? hehehe..  
  
M - *238921648273564º sono*  
  
F - água na bacia.....posso ir dormir agora?  
  
  
  
*flik dá sorriso sexy para legolas*  
  
*aragorn começa a conversar com os pers, achando que é o diálogo mais inteligente que teve em semanas* buzu? buzuzuzum... *ele sabe um pouco de pernilonguês*  
  
*gandmorto* foi modo de dizer.... eu tô no limbo....  
  
*galadriel* não... concentre-se... o que vc vê?  
  
  
  
L - *Sorri de volta e boceja sem querer*.oh, desculpe!  
  
Pers femininas - *paqueram Aragorn*  
  
Pers masculinos - *vão chupar sangue de Aragorn, uns por ciúmes, outros para tentar ficar bonito como ele*  
  
P - Então c tá fedendo?  
  
F - Oh...vejo...........vejo......Um carinha?  
  
*flik* vc está com sono? então durma... não quero ficar te incomodando.... ^.^  
  
*aragorn esmaga alguns pers masculinos e conversa com as femininas*  
  
*gandmorot* ??? pq eu estaria fedendo? que idéia estúpida é essa? deve ser se u amigo que soltou um pum....  
  
*galadriel* quem é? o que mais vc vê?  
  
  
  
L - Oh, obrigado, Flik........é q naum dormimos há muito tempo...  
  
Pers fem - (já traduzido) e aí, gatinho? Q q c faz no meio desse monte de elfoloiro oxigenado?  
  
P - NAUM! Quando morre, a gente fede, Gandalf.......apodrece.....os vermes comem, essas coisas...  
  
F - Ahn....... .....vejo um banheiro..........putz......foi aquela porcaria estragada.........onde tem um banheiro aqui??????? RÁPIDO!  
  
  
  
*flik deita-se do lado de legolas* boa noite, então.... *dorme, elficamente*  
  
*aragorn* eu estou numa busca... e acabei caindo aqui.... fazer o que né?  
  
*gandmorto* não estou podre ainda....  
  
*galadriel* ???? *aponta* ali, mas.... e o futuro???  
  
  
  
L -*idem*  
  
Pers - Hj vamos dormir ao seu lado *felizes*  
  
P - Ainda? Mas deve feder....  
  
F - Vi q Sam nunca vai deixar de ser gay.......q Gandalf vai voltar.OH NAUM! CONTEI .......já era.........bom, q Aragorn fala pernilonguês, q gimli nunca foi burro, sempre foi asno......q Flik e Legolas vão ..ahn....deixa pra lá.......pip e merry são um segredo...e...e..*Corre para o banheiro*  
  
  
  
*flik dorme lindo*  
  
*aragorn deita e dorme ao lado das pers* boa noite....  
  
*gandmorto* eu não tô morto!!! droga... contei.....  
  
*galadriel* flik e legolas vão mesmo? qdo? qdo? pra eu poder sintonizar o espelho.. digo... er....  
  
  
  
P - PUTZ! Q droga...........quero dizer, naum pq vc tá morto, ou melhor, pq vc naum tá morto, na verdade é pq vc contou q na verdade vc naum está morto e isso é uma droga....ahn.....esquece...  
  
F - UUUUUFAAA.......*Puuurrr.........pum pá.....porrr.....*...ugh......agora estou bem....vou dormir como um ......um bom hobbit!*vai dormir*  
  
  
  
*todos dormem*  
  
*amanhece*  
  
*galadriel, numa bóia de patinho branco, daquelas com buracos pras pernas* vão em paz, ó, heróis....  
  
*flik* ela parece um vulcano dando tchau.... *pra galadriel* mexe essa mão, mulher!!!  
  
*gimli* odeio barcos.... odeio estar no meio de dois elfos...  
  
*flik dá uma remada em gimli, que desmaia* calaaboca!  
  
*aragorn, com uma pernilonga que resolveu se juntar à comitiva* adeus, lady galadriel... até a próxima.... vamos, kelly (a pernilonga)  
  
  
  
L - Esperoq seja adeus...  
  
K - Sim, Arag!  
  
P - Vc tá levando um pernilongo?  
  
M -E FALA com ele???????  
  
P - Erc......  
  
F - *Sorrisão desde q foi ao banheiro*  
  
S - Ah...adoro ver o Sr. Frodo feliz......acho q ele está pensando em mim....  
  
  
  
  
  
*flik* eu tb..... mulher louca...  
  
*gimli, caído* x,o  
  
*aragorn* é a kelly!!! e ela é mais inteligente que todo mundo aqui!!!!  
  
*gandmorto na mente de sam* ele tá feliz porque cag.... esquece...  
  
L -Para onde vamos??  
  
K - Com certeza *para os demais: bunzunzu*  
  
P - Vc nos ofende...  
  
M - Sim......nós hobbits *olha para Sam*....esquece...  
  
S - Quem é?????? Algum chamado do além?  
  
F –Espero q sim! Espero q sim! *reza*  
  
B- Ahn......gente, gente....vcs me esqueceram! pula na água e sai nadando ...  
  
F – Ele percebeu, droga...  
  
  
  
*aragorn* ignore-os kelly..... e fique perto de mim....  
  
*flik* aonde nosso líder e seu inseto nos levarem.... rio abaixo, parece.....  
  
*gandmorto* estou sozinho aqui na cabeça de sam!!! faz ecoooooooooooooooooo... socorrooooooooooooooooooo.....  
  
*gimli* a gente não esqueceu algo? .... *confere a mala* sapato, pedra, meia, cachimbo... não.... *começa a cantar, feliz*  
  
  
  
K - Buz!*pode deixar!*  
  
L - Naum gosto da idéia de morrer afogado......bom, ainda bem q nós, elfos, sabemos nadar muito bem...  
  
S - ....Minha cabeça está latejando...  
  
F - Hobbits naum sabem nadar....  
  
B - *Entrando no barco, molhadaço*......ouvi uma boa notícia finalmente? *Começa a balançar o barco*....está tãããão difícil de entrar....  
  
M - O q Boromir está fazendo no barco de Frodo?  
  
P - Façamos igual......deve ser para ir mais rápido!  
  
  
  
*flik pisca para Legolas* eu te salvo, se precisar... e lógico, faço respiração boca a boca... *sorri*  
  
*gimli, com merry e pippin* AI, EU NÃO QUERO MORRER AINDA!!!!!!!!  
  
*aragorn olha pra eles* PAREM, SUAS BESTAS!!! VCS VÃO MOrr.. e quem liga?  
  
*gandmorto* companheiros!!!! Viva!  
  
  
  
L - Ainda bem q tenho um protetor como vc.....já pensou ser salvo por um anão? Se bem q ele deve afundar como pedra.....  
  
F - *Vai e derruba Boromir*....esse cara naum dá sossego...  
  
S - Oh, apenas nós no barco!  
  
F - *Pula junto de Boromir* .......glubs....  
  
L - *pega Frodo* ......ok, vc vai com agente.....  
  
B - *Volta para o barco* ...q fim triste....eu e Sam...  
  
S - Digo o mesmo.  
  
M - Vc tá com a gente, Anão?  
  
P - Ele tá com a gente?  
  
  
  
*flik gargalha* ele deve é boiar... sabe, coisas dessa espécie não afundam...  
  
*gimli* seus %#@@%#@%# elfos!!!! EU OUVI ISSO!!! *para hobbits* tô, pq?  
  
*aragorn* ... peraí, sou só eu e kelly nesse barco?????  
  
*gandmorto* eu não tomo espaço, ao menos.....  
  
  
  
L - *ri* Não fale assim.....o único hobbit q vale a pena...se bem q eu posso rir com Pippin....  
  
P - Será q o Frodo resolveu se matar ao ver q estava sozinho com Sam?  
  
M - Ele pulou, né? Naum entendi....  
  
P - Só pode ser......salvar o Boromir é q naum foi....  
  
M - Cara..........quero dizer, Hobbit....q cheiro é esse?  
  
P - Achei q tivesse sido vc..e......*ambos olham para o anão*  
  
K -Buzuuuuuzummm*Sim, meu amor!*  
  
F - Uf....valeu...  
  
S - E vc é feio...  
  
B - E vc menor q um anão.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*flik* eu tava falando do gimli..... ele que deve boiar....  
  
*aragorn* eu me mataria se estivesse sozinho com sam..... prefiro vc, kelly.... ^.^  
  
*gandmorto* VC TÁ PAQUERANDO UMA PERNILONGA!!??? *gargalha*  
  
*gimli* não fui eu!!!! eu não fiz nada!!!!!  
  
  
  
L - Ah......desculpe! *Sem graça*  
  
F -*Cuspindo água* ....ahn...estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?  
  
K - Oh.......buzbbum...BUM *explode de emoção*  
  
P - *Com a mão no nariz * Vc fede...  
  
M - Nossa..........prefiro meus puns e tal...  
  
S - Façamos um acordo......pule do barco e vá com Aragorn, q está só...assim vc naum precisa olhar pra minha cara...  
  
B - Eu poderia te jogar e livrar todos de vc......peso morto....vc iria afundar q nem pedra........ou será q boiaria? Cocô bóia......HAUHAUHA  
  
S -Idiota.........  
  
  
  
*flik segura a mão de legolas* fica assim não.... é um erro compreensível..... *para frodo* não... não dá pra fazer muito num barco mesmo.....  
  
*aragorn sofre e chora a explosão de kelly* KELLY!!! Minha única companheira.... *fica em pé no barco* A PARTIR DE HOJE MINHA ESPADA SE CHAMARÁ KELLY! EM SUA HOMENAGEM, Ò Min.... *barco vira e aragorn cai n´água* GLUB!  
  
*gimli* eu num tô fedendo.... deve ser a viadagem dos elfos no outro barco.....  
  
*gandmorto* *cantando na mente de todos* COMPANHEIRO CAIU N´ÁGUA.... E VAI SE AFOGAR.... SE NINGUÉM SALVÁ-LO.... E VAI VIR ME VISITAR...  
  
  
  
F - Ah......é q ....eu e Sam num barco....vcs devem me entender, né? Já naum basta eu ter q passar os outros dois filmes só com ele.....ainda bem q aparecerá o Gollum...acho q por isso o autor naum o matou...  
  
L - Nós compreendemos vc......naum se preocupe....  
  
B - *Pega Aragorn* .....naum morra........melhor vc ficar aqui e evitar q eu mate Sam.  
  
S - Oh, Aragorn.......se naum tem Frodo, vai tu mesmo...  
  
M - Anão....pula na água e volta..se parar de feder um pouco era vc...  
  
P - Se naum parar, era a viadagem dos elfos....  
  
*flik olha bem pra frodo e diz* frodo, meu filho.... ele é um porre.... com certeza vc é bem vindo aqui, enquanto nós pudermos livrá-lo do carma ambulante, samtonto....  
  
*aragorn* gasp... glá... obrigado, boromir.... *dá um megaultrasupervixeeita coque em Sam* PREFIRO A MINHA KELLY!!! OH, KELLY, POR QUE VC SE FOI?  
  
*gandmorto* disfarça não, que vc e boromir.....  
  
*aragorn* calaaboca, seu morto!!!  
  
*kellymorta* buzuzu!  
  
*aragorn* kelly, vc me protege!!!! *feliz*  
  
*gimli* pode ser...... vcs vão ver como era a viadagem..... *pula n´água e afunda feito tijolo*  
  
  
  
F- VALEU! Prometo pensar em vcs quando jogar o anel naquele lugar lá....  
  
B - UMA PERNILONGA??? Poupe-me, Aragorn........filho de Arathorn...  
  
S - *rindo* ..imagino q lindo seriam seus filhinhos...  
  
K - Buzum.....buzum.....bezóim.*puf* - tradução- vou para o céu dos pernilongos....*Some*  
  
P - Essa eu quero ver....  
  
M - Será q ele afundou??????  
  
P -Ahn....o cheiro passou...  
  
M - Melhor mentir.....esse anão é muito bravo....e naum sabemos nadar, vai q ele vira o barco...  
  
P - espero chegar logo onde quer q seja.....  
  
*flik* ... e isso é vantagem?  
  
*aragorn* vejam, a margem!!!  
  
*gandmorto* .... sim... é a margem como eu previ....  
  
*aragorn* mas até morto, gandalf?  
  
*gandmorto* me deixe! eu morri!!!  
  
*gimli sai d´água lá na margem* OI! TÔ VIVO! *barco pára em cima dele* SPLEF! AI!  
  
F- É o q posso fazer...ou convidar vcs para tomarem um chá em casa algum dia...sei lá...  
  
L - Aceitamos...*Sorrisão*  
  
M - Ih...nosso barco atropelou algo...  
  
P - Parecia um tubarão filhote...  
  
B - *desce* FRODO!  
  
S - Essa era MINHA FALA!  
  
  
  
*flik sorri* isso parece melhor... ia ser divertido, Frodo.....  
  
*aragorn* .... que nojo, vcs dois, brigando por causa de Frodo....  
  
*gandmorto, com bico do além* ... ¬.¬  
  
*gimli, pedindo pra tirarem o barco de cima dele* ¨#$@WE@DSANVGDHVB @  
  
F - *Desce*..TERRA! *Olha para SAM*.....*Volta para o barco*....naum é mais longe um pouco?  
  
S - Oh, senhor Frodo! O Sr. está bem!  
  
B - *voz de bichinha* oh, senhor Frodo....nhenhenhém....*Olha para Aragorn* Frodo naum....pelo an.....an.....antchin....  
  
P - Ouviu algo?  
  
M - Sim.....mas naum entendi......*váo acender uma fogueira e comer lembas .....e assar coelhos e etc*  
  
L - Tem algo errado por aqui..........sinto isso....  
  
B - *Passando por ele* pode ser o anão, o Sam......ou o fato de naum termos comido NADA ainda *indo até Merry e Pippin*  
  
  
  
*aragorn, desligadão* saúde....  
  
*gandmorto* aragorn, vc é burro.....  
  
*flik* tem algo errado sim... dois elfos da nossa categoria com esse bando de jegues.....  
  
*gimli, desmaiado* ... #.#  
  
  
  
L - *puxa o barco* ......*arrasta gimli*..o duro de ser elfo é ter um bom coração...até demais...  
  
B - *Comendo, feliz, com os hobbits* me passa a perna do coelho?  
  
P - Claro *Arrot*  
  
M - Q delícia........ah.....hj terei o prazer de estrear uma moita!  
  
F - Nem me fale! Quanto tempo naum comia algo q pudesse me sustentar...  
  
S - Oh.......eu faria melhor para o senhor, senhor Frodo....  
  
*um minuto de silêncio em luto à tristeza de Frodo*..  
  
L - *Comendo comida de elfo*.melhor q coelho...oh, pobre coelho...  
  
B - Elfos são MESMO gays.....minha nossa.....*chupando um ossinho* .....  
  
F - Proponho q a noite naum passe nunca!!!!  
  
P - Isso é q é desespero....  
  
M - Nós naum temos culpa.......  
  
F_ Vcs vão ficar com os orcs! EU TROCO DE LUGAR!  
  
P - E ficar com o Sam? HUAHUAHUA! Boa noite, Frodo...  
  
F - Naum! POR FAVOR!  
  
M - Boa noite!  
  
B - Eu vou com Sam......é só me dar o anel!  
  
F - (*¨#*&(!@¨#!(*&#*! *vai dormir*  
  
1 S - *Feliz*  
  
  
  
*flik* vc é um doce.... eu deixava ele lá mesmo....  
  
*aragarn* não precisa chupar o osso, tb... que nojo....  
  
*gandmorto* não posso comer.... *sofre*  
  
*gimli acorda* COMIDA! *come e arrota*  
  
  
  
L - Vai q precisamos de um escravo...  
  
P - Ah...vou dormir agora....  
  
M - Ah..vou cagar agora....  
  
F - Ah, vou..........*Olha para Sam*...correr agora e achar um lugar para dormir bem longe!  
  
S - *sem perceber q Frodo sumiu, pois estava lavando as panelas*  
  
B- Ah.......vou......tentar achar Frodo e roubar o anel agora......  
  
  
  
*flik* verdade! como vc é previdente!!! *comendo comida de elfo...feliz e lindo*  
  
*gimli dá um mega arrotão e cai dormindo* BURURURURUP! ^.^  
  
*aragorn apenas suspira* vou pensar na vida, agora...  
  
*gandmorto* não tem nada pra fazer aqui!!!!  
  
  
  
P - Onde está Boromir?  
  
M - E Frodo?  
  
S - OH, NAUM! *sai correndo*  
  
P - E aí, Aragorn....c tb tem q sair correndo...  
  
L - Acorda o anão.......todo mundo tem q ir.....  
  
B - Frodinho.......*Com alguns galhos na mão* .......blz, mano?  
  
F - COMO vc conseguiu me achar???  
  
B - Senti o cheiro do anel....digo, segui sua trilha....  
  
  
  
*aragorn dá uma bica em gimli* ACORDE! FRODO SUMIU!  
  
*gimli nem se mexe*  
  
*aragorn suspira* se ele morrer, ninguém paga sua dívida...  
  
*gimli levanta de um pulo, pega o machado e entra desesperado no mato* FROOODDOOOOO!  
  
*flik sai correndo elficamente. Fãs loucas caem mortas*  
  
*gandmorto* eu não preciso correr... vou mudar o foco narrativo e ver o que está acontecendo com Frodo... *muda o foco narrativo* AI, FRODO! CUIDADO!  
  
  
  
L_ *Indo com Flik*  
  
P - Nossa.........olhe...ORCS!  
  
M -Ah, o cheiro era deles...achei q fosse o anão de novo....  
  
S - Sr. FRODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
F - Tá.......some.  
  
B - Ahn.....me dá o anel!  
  
F - NAUM!  
  
B - Ah, tá..brigado....  
  
F - Vc naum vai tentar roubar ele de mim?  
  
B - Eu sei q naum vou conseguir...vc vai fugir........bláblá...mas, blz..*vira de costas, depois vira para Frodo fazendo uma careta horrível* Blééé´.......vou te pegar..........  
  
F - ......oh....sem comentários...*põe o anel e some*  
  
B - ......puxa, ele podia ter sentido pena de mim e me dado aquele maldito anel.......  
  
  
  
*aragorn procurando Frodo* FROOOODO!  
  
*gimli pára e olha feio para os halflings* ... por que vcs me odeiam?  
  
*flik começa a metralhar orcs* qe diabos.... de onde sai tanto orc??? do chão?  
  
*gandmorto* o que vc vai fazer agora, frodo?  
  
P - EU?  
  
M - Eu?  
  
P - E vc naum pode estar perto da gente agora...  
  
M - temos q achar o Boromir..........AH, MENOS UM!  
  
S - Onde ele estará??? Num buraco??? Numa árvore?  
  
B - *voltando*..tralálá.....  
  
F - *Encontra Aragorn* ....OH, Aragorn.....SOCORRO!!  
  
*gimli resmunga e sai procurando frodo de novo*  
  
*aragorn* Que foi? que aconteceu? EU MATO! *pega a espada e olha pros lados*  
  
*flik* eu podia correr e encontrar o boromir... mas temos que esperar que ele morra.... quer esperar comigo, legolas?  
  
*gandmorto, preparando o além pra receber boromir* vou ter companhia, tra lá lá....  
  
  
  
L - Opa, tamos aí! ...mas....ih, temos q ficar com o anão!  
  
P - E aí? Oh, Boromir!  
  
M - OH!  
  
B - OH! ......oh o q? .......ei.peraí....LEMBREI! Ah, naum...naum é justo!!!!  
  
Orcão - Huahuahua.........  
  
F - Sim...eu vou ter q ficar SOZINHO com Sam até o final...VC ACREDITA? SOCORRO!  
  
  
  
*flik dá de ombros* a besta do anão saiu correndo pelo mato.... vamos aproveitar enquanto ele não volta...  
  
*aragorn põe a mão no ombro de Frodo* eu realmente sinto muito.... deixe sam se afogar..... é um conselho...  
  
*gimli pára e pensa* onde é que eu tinha que ir mesmo??? *fica olhando pros lados, perdidão*  
  
*gandmorto* ..... MATA LOGO!  
  
  
  
L - Sim! Esperoq Boromir demore para morrer...  
  
F - Ah.......BOA IDÉIA!!!!!!*Abraça Aragorn, feliz e vai embora*  
  
P - Naum empurra a gente na sua frente...  
  
M - É! Vc quem tem q morrer...  
  
B- NAUM QUERO! NAUM E.....*TUM*...UGH...pelas....costas.....oh...ADEUS! ADEUS! Onde está Aragorn para eu me despedir?? E ele tem q matar esse maldito orcão...  
  
P - Blz....vambora Merry.......*è carregado por um orc*  
  
1.1 M - Ok..*idem*  
  
*flik suspira* a gente podia substituir o boromir com o gimli... boromir é mais engraçado....  
  
*gimli, lá longe* EI! não gostei da idéia!!!  
  
*aragorn dá tchau pra Frodo* tenho umas coisas pra fazer... cuide-se!! *corre e vai até boromir* Oh, boromir.... *mata o orcão fedido* Boromir, está doendo?  
  
*gandmorto, esperando, apenas*  
  
  
  
  
  
L _ Agora é tarde....  
  
B - Estou morrendo, idiota! Quero dizer, oh, IRMÃO! Pela nossa terra eu me vou em vão...o anel, aquela besta levou pra lonjão......*Morre* X.X *puuuuuuf* ..........E aí, gand?  
  
F - *entra no barco e começa a remar desesperado.......e muuito longe*  
  
S - Senhor Frodo......está frio...  
  
F -*tem um treco e cai duro, desmaiado*  
  
P - .*Sofre com o fedor dos orcs*  
  
M -*Idem...*  
  
B - *Mente de Aragorn* Esqueci.....levaram os dois pequenos....c vai ter q correr para alcançar.....heheheh....  
  
  
  
  
  
*flik suspira* que pena....  
  
*gimli chega e diz oi para os elfos* oi, elfos....  
  
*aragorn sofre um pouco e levanta* bom, chega de sofrer... pra onde eu tenho que ir mesmo? *para boromorto* obrigado por avisar....  
  
*corre pra encontrar os dois elfos e gimli* Vamos.... os pequenos foram levados....  
  
*flik* pra onde?  
  
*aragorn* por orcs... pra algum lugar... vamos...  
  
*gandmorto* oi, Boromir... que tá achando do além? não é legal ficar falando na mente dos outros?  
  
  
  
L -........*Quase chora*.....vamos, temos q achar Aragorn......e mandar o Boromir pela descarga...  
  
F - *Acorda* .COMO vc fez isso?  
  
S - Eu preferi esperar dentro do barco, pq calculei mal e cheguei 1º..  
  
B - É.......vou atazanar o Frodo...HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!!!!!!  
  
L - E aí, Aragorn? Tem q mandar o Boromir pela descarga....  
  
  
  
  
  
*flik olha pra legolas* está triste por boromir?  
  
*gimli cantando músicas anãs*  
  
*aragorn ataca o corpo de boromir n´água* pronto.... agora vamos.....  
  
*gadmorto faz um chá*  
  
  
  
L - Por quem?  
  
B - EI! EI! Vc viu o q Aragorn fez comigo? ARAGORN! *Na mente dele* cadê todo aquele ritual??? Vai ouvir bonde do tigrão o resto da tua vida *cantando desafinado*  
  
F - Oh....*Andando pelo barco*  
  
S – Calma, senhor Frodo.....tudo vai dar certo..  
  
F - Sam.......já naum deu....  
  
P - *Desmaia*  
  
M - *Idem* 


	2. Lothlorien

Boromir - Matemos Frodo para apaziguar Pip..  
  
Sam - NUNCA! *Pega a faca, quero dizer, espada*  
  
Boromir â€" Quero ir para casa.........para...ver papi querido....mano querido.....ahn, trocar de roupa, comer.....q tal?  
  
Legolas - Como vc mente...........*vai andando* .estou louco para chegar em Loth!  
  
Gandalf - *ainda com pippin* eu vou te guiar, sua besta.... do que vc estÃ¡ reclamando?  
  
Aragorn - *empurrando Boromir* Depois a gente passa em Gondor... vamos para Loth, agora.....  
  
  
  
Pippin - ME guiar??? Cruzes.........vc caiu com o balrog e quer ME guiar?  
  
Merry - PIP! *Chora* Nunca pensei q fosse ver vc louco!  
  
Sam - Ã‰ saudade de Gandalf...  
  
Frodo - Ele fez um Gandalf amigo imaginÃ¡rio...  
  
Pippin - VIU? Todos me acham louco por sua culpa!  
  
Boromir - .......tÃ¡ bom.........afinal, o anel ....ahn....o ariel pode estar lÃ¡, nÃ©?  
  
Legolas - Ariel?  
  
Boromir - Oh...estou confundindo as coisas.......Boromir bobo! Nunca mais faÃ§a isso! *SorrisÃ£o*  
  
Legolas - *ignora*  
  
  
  
Gandmorto - EU CAI PORQUE VCS SEUS %@%#@%@#%$@ DERRUBARAM A PONTE A PICARETADAS!!!! fale que sou eu.... que eu nÃ£o morri.... muito....  
  
Aragorn - *chega em gimli* vc morreu?  
  
Gimli - morri.... estou respondendo por causa dos Ãºltimos espamos post mortem..... Ã© Ã³bvio que eu nÃ£o morri!!! sÃ³ estou doÃ­do....  
  
Pippin - Gand pede para dizer q naum morreu....muito.....  
  
*todos caem em gargalhadas*  
  
Pippin - Eu te odeio, Gandalf...  
  
Merry - Prometo ser mais companheiro se parar de falar com fantasmas...  
  
Frodo - Mais companheiro?  
  
Sam- hehehe...  
  
Merry - *Olha feio para Sam*  
  
Boromir - Kd essa maldita cidade?  
  
Legolas - Fique quieto, estamos chegando.....  
  
Aragorn - vejam! Ã© loth!  
  
*antes que possam falar algo, jÃ¡ hÃ¡ uma penca de elfos apontando flechas para eles*  
  
Gimli - *com um lenÃ§o branco* paz, irmÃ£os, paz...  
  
Gandmorto - *fala agora com merry* ele nÃ£o estÃ¡ louco, ou meriadoc, filho Peregrin.... acho... filho de alguÃ©m... sei lÃ¡....  
  
  
  
Merry - Ele Ã© filho de Paladin, e eu de ...de...........*vai consultar o livro trÃªs*  
  
Pippin - ........??........!!.......ELE FOI PARA MERRY! OH!!!!  
  
Sam - Ele quem?  
  
Frodo - Shhh.....eles se entendem.......  
  
Boromir - Er......eu jÃ¡ disse q AMO elfos? Sou atÃ© meio elfo, sabe? *coloca umas folhas entre as orelhas*  
  
Legolas - OlÃ¡, irmÃ£os..........fomos enviados por........ahn...fala aÃ­, Aragorn  
  
  
  
Aragorn - a gente veio se livrar de um anel.... O anel.... e vcs nÃ£o podem atrapalhar nosso caminho, senÃ£o....  
  
Elfo aleatÃ³rio - senÃ£o, o que...  
  
Aragorn - ahn......apenas temos que falar com lady galadriel e ....  
  
Galadriel - *voz dopada* tragam-os atÃ© mim.....  
  
Gandmorto - *fala com boromir* eu nÃ£o morri.... muito.... nÃ£o temam minha voz....  
  
  
  
Boromir -EEEEEEEEEEEECA! A voz de galdalf em minha mente!!!!! SOCORRO! *Corre, tropeÃ§a, mete a cabeÃ§a num troco de Ã¡rvore e desmaia*  
  
Pippin - Espero q voz tenha ficado presa na mente dele...  
  
Merry - Sim.........q velho chato...morre e fica dando instruÃ§Ã£o?  
  
Frodo - Eu gostava dele...  
  
Sam - Oh......deixarei minha barba crescer......e usarei chapÃ©u de mago!  
  
Legolas - Podemos entrar?  
  
  
  
*elfo aleatÃ³rio leva-os pra Galadriel*  
  
Galadriel - *brilhando feito um ufo* OlÃ¡Ã¡Ã¡Ã¡Ã¡Ã¡Ã¡Ã¡.... vocÃªssssss vieraaaaammmmm pediriiiiii meusssss conselhooooooossssssss, nÃ£Ã£Ã£Ã£Ã£Ãµoooo Ã©Ã©Ã©Ã©Ã©Ã©Ã©Ã©?  
  
Aragorn - ela estÃ¡ drogada?  
  
Gimli - oh, como ela Ã© bela...  
  
*Aragorn conta a ela a histÃ³ria*  
  
Gandmorto - *para merry* mal agradecido!!!!!! *fica cantando o bonde do tigrÃ£o na mente dele*  
  
  
  
Merry -AERGH!!! DESCULPE!!! DESCUUUUULPE!!!!!! Nunca mais falo nada de ruim de vc! NAUM FAÃ‡A ISSO! PARE DE CANTAR !!!!!  
  
Pippin - OiÃª, dona fada....  
  
Frodo - ela Ã© ium OVNI!  
  
Sam - Ela Ã© uma elfa da luz...  
  
Boromir - *desmaiado* X.x  
  
Legolas - Ela Ã© Galadriel.....Â¬.Â¬....  
  
  
  
Aragorn - *esperando Boromir acordar. jogando aguinha nele*  
  
Gimli - ui, olha o Aragorn....  
  
Aragorn - quer apanhar de novo?  
  
Gandmorto - *pÃ¡ra* ..... melhorou... *fala com Frodo* Frodo, vc vai entender.....  
  
Galadriel - vcssssss deveeeeeeemmmm descansarrrrrrr aquiiiiiiiii... eeeeeeeeee partiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrr pelaaaaaaaaaa manhÃ£Ã£Ã£Ã£Ã£Ã£Ã£Ã£..... paraaaaa continuaaaaarrrrrrrrrr suaaaaaaaaaaaa jornadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....  
  
  
  
Frodo - Oh, Gandalf! Fale!  
  
Sam - AtÃ© tu, Frodus?  
  
Boromir - Oh.....o q ? O NAUM! Ã‰ ELA! *fecha os olhos*  
  
Merry - Ele tem medo de mulher?  
  
Pippin - Sei lÃ¡.......FOME!  
  
Legolas - nossa......dÃ¡ sono falar com essa mulher! E alÃ©m de tudo sÃ³ vai nos deixar passar um dia aqui.......absurdo!  
  
  
  
Gandmorto - nÃ£o me surpreende que vc seja o portador do anel... Ã© o Ãºnico que pensa.... estou falando do alÃ©m, para guiÃ¡-lo se necessÃ¡rio....  
  
Aragorn - que foi? pq fecha os olhos qdo a VÃª?  
  
Gimli - *procurando coisas para vender no penhor depois* hum... *arranca dois fios do cabelo de galadriel* serÃ¡ que isso dÃ¡ dinheiro????  
  
  
  
Frodo - EstÃ¡ bem..estamos em Loth agora, vamos dormir, comer, etc...coisas q vc naum poderÃ¡ fazer tÃ£o cedo....entÃ£o, pode ir descansar...  
  
Sam - Todos nÃ³s temos fome....sÃ³ peÃ§o uma coisa *fala no ouvido de Gal q quer um quarto sÃ³ para ele e Frodo*  
  
Legolas - ....Estamos cansados......vamos agilizar?  
  
Pippin e Merry - ........*bocejo*  
  
Boromir - Ela fala em minha mente..........Ã© pior q Gand falando em minha mente!  
  
Gandmorto - muito gentil da sua parte, Frodo... Â¬.Â¬  
  
Gimli - cadÃª a comida?? TÃ´ com fome tb!!! Tem comida de gente por aqui?  
  
Aragorn - bom, entÃ£o.... eu imagino a tragÃ©dia.... se ela dÃ¡ sono fora da mente, dentro acaba dopando....  
  
Galadriel - ... haldir, leve esses gros... viajantes para os aposentos...  
  
Haldir - sim, senhora... *os leva*  
  
  
  
Frodo - Haldir?? Q nome heim?  
  
Sam - Ora, senhor Frodo...seu nome Ã© o mais belo de todos...  
  
Merry - Ele falou sÃ©rio?  
  
Pippin - Claro q nÃ£o.......ele nÃ£o sabe o que diz....duvido q ele mesmo tenha escutado o q disse...  
  
Boromir - *BÃªbado, pois roubou a jarra q Galadriel usa para encher aquela bacia e bebeu vinho nela*..Frodo Ã© um bom companheiro! HIC!  
  
Legolas - Q q aconteceu com o Boromir?????  
  
  
  
Aragorn - *sacudindo Boromir* volte a si!!!! saia do transe da senhora de loth!  
  
Gimli - c bebeu tudo!? num tem nem mais um gole?  
  
Aragorn - bebeu??  
  
Gimli - Ã©... ele nÃ£o tÃ¡ dopado nÃ£o....  
  
Gandmorto - *pra frodo* pra mim, ele estÃ¡ Ã© com a cara cheia....  
  
Frodo - E mesmo bÃªbado ele continua me enchendo.....  
  
Sam - Senhor Frodo......eu o acho tÃ£o mÃ¡sculo, tÃ£o homem, q mesmo q ele te encha, seu saco Ã© tÃ£o grande q nunca vai encher e....  
  
Merry - *dÃ¡ um soco em Sam, q cai desmaiado*  
  
Frodo - OBRIGADO! Obrigado, Meriadoc, filho de.....ahn..*vai verifica no final do livro trÃªs*  
  
Pippin - Eu sabia q vc nos mostraria seu valor, Merry!  
  
Legolas - AH! LOTH!!!!!!!!!!VAMOSSS........COMER E DORMIR!  
  
*escutam-se miados*...  
  
Pippin - O q Ã© isso?  
  
Legolas - Um canto de tristeza por Gandalf....  
  
  
  
Aragorn - e o que quer dizer, legolas?  
  
Gimli - nada.... a mulher tÃ¡ Ã© com dor de barriga.....  
  
Gandmorto *na mente de frodo* oh, Ã© por mim... que lindo...* chora*  
  
  
  
Frodo - Ok........qual Ã© a minha suÃ­te?  
  
Legolas - SuÃ­te?  
  
Frodo - Ora...eu carrego esse troÃ§o, aguento o Sam e o Boromir......q sÃ£o piores q os NazgÃ»ls.......  
  
Pippin - Ele tem razÃ£o......ele merece atÃ© o lugar de Galadriel...  
  
Merry - Ao lado de Celeborn?  
  
Frodo - ...Â¬.Â¬.....querem parar?  
  
Boromir - Hahaha.........ohohohoh........hic.......frodo, i love you pra chuchu!  
  
Merry - Aragorn, pode dar um jeito em Boromir?? Eu jÃ¡ fiz meu trabalho com Sam......  
  
  
  
Aragorn - tudo que vc pedir.... *bate a cabeÃ§a de boromir na Ã¡rvore* prontinho.....e... eu tb mereÃ§o uma suÃ­te...  
  
Gimli - por que???  
  
Aragorn - vcs sÃ£o TODOS um saco...  
  
Gimli - ..... ofensa..... mas.... eu vou protelar.... agora, TÃ´ com sono... *se joga num canto e dorme*  
  
Aragorn - *suspira e vai pro quarto* .... se alguÃ©m entrar aqui, principalmente Sam, eu mato... nÃ£o vou nem perguntar... vou sÃ³ matar....  
  
Boromir - Gahh.....*desmaia, sorrindo* .*Sonha com o anel*  
  
Legolas â€" Um quarto pra mim tb, por favor...sabem, nÃ©?? O elfo bonito tÃ¡ meio em falta aqui.....  
  
Frodo - E eu vou seguir o mÃ©todo Aragorn de ser.......  
  
Merry - Bom...naum ligo de ficar com Pippin num quarto.......desde q NINGUÃ‰M fique pensando besteiras...  
  
Pippin -E desde q vc naum solte puns de noite, Merry.......  
  
Merry - .....EU??? Ã‰ vc quem faz isso!!  
  
Legolas - Vamos, gente..esses dois vÃ£o discutir o resto da noite *vai oara o quarto*  
  
Aragorn - *no quarto* .... *rezando pra nÃ£o ver a Arwen*  
  
Gandmorto - ei, Pippin.... vai ficar sozinho no quarto com Merry, hein? nÃ£o se preocupe.... eu fecho os olhos aqui do alÃ©m....  
  
Gimli - *roncando e babando* aruf... aruf.... nham....  
  
  
  
Pippin - Eu nÃ£o vou ficar sozinho com ele.......vamos ficar com alguns elfos......naum tem quarto suficiente, e eu naum pretendia, seu Gandalf tarado! E vc voltou pra minha mente? Vai ficar na do Frodo, seu protegido!  
  
Legolas -*dorme, feliz*  
  
Merry - O q o Gandalf falou?  
  
Pippin -Naum queria saber....  
  
Sam - *desmaiado*  
  
Boromir - *idem, mas sonhando com o anel e sorrindo*  
  
Aragorn - *sentado Ã  janela, pensando na vida* .... eu sinto que uma nuvem negra se aproxima.... *uma nuvem de pernilongos pousa nele* ergh, eu disse!!! *comeÃ§a a se estapear*  
  
Gimli - *dormindo*  
  
Galadriel - *passa, brilhando feito Ã¡rvore de natal, perto de Frodo, tentanda atraÃ­-lo*  
  
*roncos de gandmorto na mente de pip*zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	3. Adeus a Lorien

Legolas - *dorme elficamente*  
  
Pers (pernilongos) - Buzuzu  
  
Pers perto de Gimli - *mortos*  
  
Pippin - (@*$#Â¨@&*#@& Gandalf...  
  
M erry- Durma, Pip...  
  
Frodo - Nossa! APAGUEM ESSA MALDITA LUZ! QUERO DORMIR! CACETE!  
  
Sam - zzzzzzzzzz  
  
Frodo- ..........se eu acertar aquela cabeÃ§ona dela com um pau, serÃ¡ q ela apaga? *vai atrÃ¡s de Galadriel*  
  
  
  
Aragorn - *senta perto de Gimli* ele afasta os pernilongos.... mas porque??? *sente o cheiro* erc!!! prefiro os pernilongos..... *senta no meio dos pernilongos*  
  
Gimli - *rola nos pernilongos mortos* creo coroc  
  
Gandmorto - *acorda* que que Ã©???  
  
Galadriel *vai indo em direÃ§Ã£o ao balde mÃ¡gico dela* siga-me... frooooooodooooooooo  
  
  
  
Perns - *Correm para perto de Aragorn*  
  
Pippin -PARE DE RONCAR, sua serra elÃ©trica!  
  
Frodo - Q q c acha q eu tÃ´ fazendo, seu ovni? Sabia q por gastar toda essa luz com vc poderÃ­amos ter um apagÃ£o??  
  
Merry - *ronca*  
  
*aragorn e pers interagem* ... olÃ¡.....  
  
Gandmorto - nÃ£o tem como virar de lado no inferno!!!!  
  
Galadriel - *apaga* ... siga-me e veja o futuro no espelho.... *taca Ã¡gua na bacia* o que vc vÃª?  
  
  
  
Pers - ??? *uns pers olham para os outros....alguns decidem sorrir, outros dÃ£o olÃ¡ em pernilonguÃªs e outros decidem conversar entre eles*  
  
Pippin - EntÃ£o espera EU dormir...e....e.....vc foi para o inferno?? hehehe..  
  
Merry - *238921648273564Âº sono*  
  
Frodo - Ã¡gua na bacia.....posso ir dormir agora?  
  
  
  
*aragorn comeÃ§a a conversar com os pers, achando que Ã© o diÃ¡logo mais inteligente que teve em semanas* buzu? buzuzuzum... *ele sabe um pouco de pernilonguÃªs*  
  
Gandmorto - foi modo de dizer.... eu tÃ´ no limbo....  
  
Galadriel - nÃ£o... concentre-se... o que vc vÃª?  
  
  
  
Pers femininas - *paqueram Aragorn*  
  
Pers masculinos - *vÃ£o chupar sangue de Aragorn, uns por ciÃºmes, outros para tentar ficar bonito como ele*  
  
Pippin - EntÃ£o c tÃ¡ fedendo?  
  
Frodo - Oh...vejo...........vejo......Um carinha?  
  
  
  
Aragorn - *esmaga alguns pers masculinos e conversa com as femininas*  
  
Gandmorto - ??? pq eu estaria fedendo? que idÃ©ia estÃºpida Ã© essa? deve ser se um amigo que soltou um pum....  
  
Galadriel - quem Ã©? o que mais vc vÃª?  
  
  
  
Pers fem - (jÃ¡ traduzido) e aÃ­, gatinho? Q q c faz no meio desse monte de elfoloiro oxigenado?  
  
Pippin - NAUM! Quando morre, a gente fede, Gandalf.......apodrece.....os vermes comem, essas coisas...  
  
Frodo - Ahn....... .....vejo um banheiro..........putz......foi aquela porcaria estragada.........onde tem um banheiro aqui??????? RÃ 


	4. Para o fim do filme...

Legolas â€" Grande presente......  
  
Aragorn - vejam, a margem!!!  
  
Gandmorto - .... sim... Ã© a margem como eu previ....  
  
Aragorn - mas atÃ© morto, gandalf?  
  
Gandmorto - me deixe! eu morri!!!  
  
Gimli - *sai dÂ´Ã¡gua lÃ¡ na margem* OI! TÃ" VIVO! *barco pÃ¡ra em cima dele* SPLEF! AI!  
  
Frodo - Ã‰ o q posso fazer...ou convidar vc para tomar um chÃ¡ em casa algum dia...sei lÃ¡...  
  
Legolas - Aceito...*SorrisÃ£o*  
  
Merry - Ih...nosso barco atropelou algo...  
  
Pippin - Parecia um tubarÃ£o filhote...  
  
Boromir - *desce* FRODO!  
  
Sam - Essa era MINHA FALA!  
  
  
  
Aragorn - .... que nojo, vcs dois, brigando por causa de Frodo....  
  
Gandmorto, - *com bico do alÃ©m* ... Â¬.Â¬  
  
Gimli - * pedindo pra tirarem o barco de cima dele* Â¨#$@WE@DSANVGDHVB @  
  
Frodo - *Desce*..TERRA! *Olha para SAM*.....*Volta para o barco*....naum Ã© mais longe um pouco?  
  
Sam - Oh, senhor Frodo! O Sr. estÃ¡ bem!  
  
Boromir - *voz de bichinha* oh, senhor Frodo....nhenhenhÃ©m....*Olha para Aragorn* Frodo naum....pelo an.....an.....antchin....  
  
Pippin - Ouviu algo?  
  
Merry - Sim.....mas naum entendi......*vÃ£o acender uma fogueira e comer lembas .....e assar coelhos e etc*  
  
Legolas - Tem algo errado por aqui..........sinto isso....  
  
Boromir - *Passando por ele* pode ser o anÃ£o, o Sam......ou o fato de naum termos comido NADA ainda *indo atÃ© Merry e Pippin*  
  
  
  
Aragorn - *desligadÃ£o* saÃºde....  
  
Gandmorto - Aragorn, vc Ã© burro.....  
  
Gimli - *desmaiado* ... #.#  
  
  
  
Legolas - *puxa o barco* ......*arrasta Gimli*..o duro de ser elfo Ã© ter um bom coraÃ§Ã£o...atÃ© demais...  
  
Boromir - *Comendo, feliz, com os hobbits* me passa a perna do coelho?  
  
Pippin - Claro *Arrot*  
  
Merry - Q delÃ­cia........ah.....hj terei o prazer de estrear uma moita!  
  
Frodo - Nem me fale! Quanto tempo naum comia algo q pudesse me sustentar...  
  
Sam - Oh.......eu faria melhor para o senhor, senhor Frodo....  
  
*um minuto de silÃªncio em luto Ã  tristeza de Frodo*..  
  
Legolas - *Comendo comida de elfo*. melhor q coelho...oh, pobre coelho...  
  
Boromir - Elfos sÃ£o MESMO gays.....minha nossa.....*chupando um ossinho* .....  
  
Frodo - Proponho q a noite naum passe nunca!!!!  
  
Pippin - Isso Ã© q Ã© desespero....  
  
Merry - NÃ³s naum temos culpa.......  
  
Frodo - Vcs vÃ£o ficar com os orcs! EU TROCO DE LUGAR!  
  
Pippin - E ficar com o Sam? HUAHUAHUA! Boa noite, Frodo...  
  
Frodo - Naum! POR FAVOR!  
  
Merry - Boa noite!  
  
Boromir - Eu vou com Sam......Ã© sÃ³ me dar o anel!  
  
Frodo - (*Â¨#*&(!@Â¨#!(*&#*! *vai dormir*  
  
1 Sam - *Feliz*  
  
  
  
Aragarn - nÃ£o precisa chupar o osso, tb... que nojo....  
  
Gandmorto - nÃ£o posso comer.... *sofre*  
  
Gimli - *acorda* COMIDA! *come e arrota*  
  
  
  
Legolas â€" Como vcs podem ser tÃ£o nojentos?  
  
Pippin - Ah...vou dormir agora....  
  
Merry - Ah..vou cagar agora....  
  
Frodo - Ah, vou..........*Olha para Sam*...correr agora e achar um lugar para dormir bem longe!  
  
Sam - *sem perceber q Frodo sumiu, pois estava lavando as panelas*  
  
Boromir - Ah.......vou......tentar achar Frodo e roubar o anel agora......  
  
  
  
Gimli - *dÃ¡ um mega arrotÃ£o e cai dormindo* BURURURURUP! ^.^  
  
Aragorn - *apenas suspira* vou pensar na vida, agora...  
  
Gandmorto - nÃ£o tem nada pra fazer aqui!!!!  
  
  
  
Pippin - Onde estÃ¡ Boromir?  
  
Merry - E Frodo?  
  
Sam - OH, NAUM! *sai correndo*  
  
Pippin - E aÃ­, Aragorn....c tb tem q sair correndo...  
  
Legolas - Acorda o anÃ£o.......todo mundo tem q ir.....  
  
Boromir - Frodinho.......*Com alguns galhos na mÃ£o* .......blz, mano?  
  
Frodo - COMO vc conseguiu me achar???  
  
Boromir - Senti o cheiro do anel....digo, segui sua trilha....  
  
  
  
Aragorn - *dÃ¡ uma bica em Gimli* ACORDE! FRODO SUMIU!  
  
Gimli - *nem se mexe*  
  
Aragorn - *suspira* se ele morrer, ninguÃ©m paga sua dÃ­vida...  
  
Gimli - *levanta de um pulo, pega o machado e entra desesperado no mato* FROOODDOOOOO!  
  
Gandmorto - eu nÃ£o preciso correr... vou mudar o foco narrativo e ver o que estÃ¡ acontecendo com Frodo... *muda o foco narrativo* AI, FRODO! CUIDADO!  
  
  
  
Legolas - *Indo, calmamente*  
  
Pippin - Nossa.........olhe...ORCS!  
  
Merry -Ah, o cheiro era deles...achei q fosse o anÃ£o de novo....  
  
Sam - Sr. FRODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo - TÃ¡.......some.  
  
Boromir - Ahn.....me dÃ¡ o anel!  
  
Frodo - NAUM!  
  
Boromir - Ah, tÃ¡..brigado....  
  
Frodo - Vc naum vai tentar roubar ele de mim?  
  
Boromir - Eu sei q naum vou conseguir...vc vai fugir........blÃ¡blÃ¡...mas, blz..*vira de costas, depois vira para Frodo fazendo uma careta horrÃ­vel* BlÃ©Ã©Ã©Â´.......vou te pegar..........  
  
Frodo - ......oh....sem comentÃ¡rios...*pÃµe o anel e some*  
  
Boromir - ......puxa, ele podia ter sentido pena de mim e me dado aquele maldito anel.......  
  
  
  
Aragorn - * procurando Frodo* FROOOODO!  
  
Gimli - *pÃ¡ra e olha feio para os halflings* ... por que vcs me odeiam?  
  
Gandmorto - o que vc vai fazer agora, frodo?  
  
Pippin - EU?  
  
Merry - Eu?  
  
Pippin - E vc naum pode estar perto da gente agora...  
  
Merry - temos q achar o Boromir..........AH, MENOS UM!  
  
Sam - Onde ele estarÃ¡??? Num buraco??? Numa Ã¡rvore?  
  
Boromir - *voltando*..tralÃ¡lÃ¡.....  
  
Frodo - *Encontra Aragorn* ....OH, Aragorn.....SOCORRO!!  
  
Gimli - * resmunga e sai procurando Frodo de novo*  
  
Aragorn - Que foi? que aconteceu? EU MATO! *pega a espada e olha pros lados*  
  
Gandmorto - * preparando o alÃ©m pra receber boromir* vou ter companhia, tra lÃ¡ lÃ¡....  
  
  
  
Legolas - Opa, pobre Boromir! ...mas....ih, terei de ficar com o anÃ£o!  
  
Pippin - E aÃ­? Oh, Boromir!  
  
Merry - OH!  
  
Boromir - OH! ......oh o q? .......ei.peraÃ­....LEMBREI! Ah, naum...naum Ã© justo!!!!  
  
OrcÃ£o - Huahuahua.........  
  
Frodo - Sim...eu vou ter q ficar SOZINHO com Sam atÃ© o final...VC ACREDITA? SOCORRO!  
  
  
  
Aragorn - *pÃµe a mÃ£o no ombro de Frodo* eu realmente sinto muito.... deixe Sam se afogar..... Ã© um conselho...  
  
Gimli - *pÃ¡ra e pensa* onde Ã© que eu tinha que ir mesmo??? *fica olhando pros lados, perdidÃ£o*  
  
Gandmorto - ..... MATA LOGO!  
  
  
  
Legolas - *Aguardando o anÃ£o*  
  
Frodo - Ah.......BOA IDÃ‰IA!!!!!! *AbraÃ§a Aragorn, feliz e vai embora*  
  
Pippin - Naum empurra a gente na sua frente...  
  
Merry - Ã‰! Vc quem tem q morrer...  
  
Boromir - NAUM QUERO! NAUM E.....*TUM*...UGH...pelas....costas.....oh...ADEUS! ADEUS! Onde estÃ¡ Aragorn para eu me despedir?? E ele tem q matar esse maldito orcÃ£o...  
  
Pippin - Blz....vambora Merry.......*Ã¨ carregado por um orc*  
  
1.1 Merry - Ok..*idem*  
  
Gimli - * lÃ¡ longe* EI! Legolas!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn - *dÃ¡ tchau pra Frodo* tenho umas coisas pra fazer... cuide-se!! *corre e vai atÃ© Boromir* Oh, Boromir.... *mata o orcÃ£o fedido* Boromir, estÃ¡ doendo?  
  
Gandmorto - *esperando, apenas*  
  
  
  
Legolas - Chegou tarde, anÃ£o....  
  
Boromir - Estou morrendo, idiota! Quero dizer, oh, IRMÃƒO! Pela nossa terra eu me vou em vÃ£o...o anel, aquela besta levou pra lonjÃ£o......*Morre* X.X *puuuuuuf* ..........E aÃ­, Gand?  
  
  
  
Frodo - *entra no barco e comeÃ§a a remar desesperado.......e muuito longe*  
  
Sam - Senhor Frodo......estÃ¡ frio...  
  
F rodo -*tem um treco e cai duro, desmaiado*  
  
Pippin - .*Sofre com o fedor dos orcs*  
  
Merry -*Idem...*  
  
Boromir - *Mente de Aragorn* Esqueci.....levaram os dois pequenos....c vai ter q correr para alcanÃ§ar.....heheheh....  
  
  
  
Gimli - EntÃ£o vamos nessa.....oras....  
  
Aragorn - * sofre um pouco e levanta* bom, chega de sofrer... pra onde eu tenho que ir mesmo? *para Boromorto* obrigado por avisar....  
  
Aragorn - *espera pelo anÃ£o e Legolas e conta q os pequenos foram levados por orcs... pra algum lugar* ... vamos...  
  
Gandmorto - oi, Boromir... que tÃ¡ achando do alÃ©m? nÃ£o Ã© legal ficar falando na mente dos outros?  
  
  
  
Legolas -... vamos, temos q achar Aragorn......e mandar o Boromir pela descarga...  
  
Frodo - *Acorda* .COMO vc fez isso?  
  
Sam - Eu preferi esperar dentro do barco, pq calculei mal e cheguei 1Âº..  
  
Boromir - Ã‰.......vou atazanar o Frodo...HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas - E aÃ­, Aragorn? Tem q mandar o Boromir pela descarga....  
  
  
  
Gimli - *cantando mÃºsicas anÃ£s*  
  
Aragorn - * ataca o corpo de Boromir nÂ´Ã¡gua* pronto.... agora vamos.....  
  
Gadmorto - * faz um chÃ¡*  
  
  
  
Legolas â€" Eficiente esse Aragorn.....  
  
Boromir - EI! EI! Vc viu o q Aragorn fez comigo? ARAGORN! *Na mente dele* cadÃª todo aquele ritual??? Vai ouvir bonde do tigrÃ£o o resto da tua vida *cantando desafinado*  
  
Frodo - Oh....*Andando pelo barco*  
  
Sam â€" Calma, senhor Frodo.....tudo vai dar certo..  
  
Frodo - Sam.......jÃ¡ naum deu....  
  
Pippin - *Desmaia*  
  
Merry - *Idem* 


End file.
